Estelle's Babysitting Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: What feels like a normal day at first becomes a babysitting adventure when Estelle volunteers to babysit a woman's two children who love dragons named Max and Emmy with the help of her boyfriend, Lee. However, this babysitting job is a lot more than it anticipates to be and what will be in store for the two star-crossed teens?
1. Chapter 1

Estelle was given some money and was asked to get groceries for her parents. She couldn't help but overhear a woman who sounded in distress.

"What do you mean you can't make it tonight?" the woman asked on her cell phone. "We need a babysitter for the week! You can't cancel... *sigh* No, it's okay, I understand... Family does come first... Thank you anyway..." she then hung up and muttered something in Spanish.

"This could be my chance to earn some money without getting money from Mom or Dad." Estelle whispered to herself.

The woman then pushed her cart and sighed. "Looks like we'll have to cancel..."

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" Estelle came to the woman's side. "You seem upset about something..."

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, young lady... It's just that my husband and I planned to go on a second honeymoon for the week, but our babysitter cancelled, now we have no one to watch the kids..."

"Maybe I could do it?" Estelle suggested. "I love little kids."

"Then you can start right away." The woman smiled.

Estelle smiled back. "I don't think I've seen you around town before..."

"Oh, we don't get out much..." the woman smiled. "I'm a stay-at-home mom, my children don't cause too much trouble, they usually just stay up in their playroom all day."

"That's good to know, I think." Estelle said.

"May I have your number?" the woman asked.

"Sure." Estelle said before giving the house number.

"Gracias," the woman sounded grateful. "I will call you when we're ready."

"No problem, ma'am." Estelle smiled.

"You're a lifesaver." the woman nodded and walked off to continue grocery shopping.

"You have no idea..." Estelle said to herself about the last part.

* * *

Estelle then rushed into the grocery store to get the grocery shopping done, unknown to her, this babysitting job would be more than it seemed. She then came home and put away the groceries, having a good feeling about this so far. Dot walked in and pounced into Estelle's lap once she came on the couch.

"Hey!" Estelle called with a laugh.

"I missed you..." Dot nuzzled against her.

"I missed you too, Dot." Estelle giggled.

Dot nuzzled her.

Estelle laughed still. "Your fur, it tickles so much, waaah!"

"I know." Dot smiled, tickling her mistress even more.

"Quit it!" Estelle laughed.

Dot did it anyway, never stopping.

* * *

Later on, Estelle decided to video chat with Kelly, as she was on the way, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Mo answered the phone.

"Hola, I'm calling for a little girl with dark brown hair." The woman said on the other line.

"Oh, that's Estelle." Mo smiled.

"Could I speak with her, please?" the woman requested.

"Just a moment," Mo said, then put the phone down and called upstairs. "Estelle, someone's on the phone for you!"

"Coming, Mom!" Estelle called back.

"She'll be right down." Mo said then with a smile.

 ** _"Muchos gracias."_ ** the woman sounded delighted.

Estelle came downstairs and got over to the phone. Mo handed the phone.

"Thanks, Mom," Estelle smiled, then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

 ** _"Hola,"_** the woman greeted. **_"We're just about ready, if you want, you can bring a friend with you to babysit..."_**

"Tell me about your kids." Estelle requested.

 ** _"We have two children,"_ ** the woman said. **_"A six-year-old girl named Emmy and a four-year-old boy named Max."_**

"What fitting names for such sweet children." Estelle smiled.

 ** _"Max can be a little bit of a ruffian, but he's a good boy..."_ ** the woman replied. **_"I'm sure you'll get along with them though."_**

"Uh, could I maybe bring my boyfriend...?" Estelle asked, slightly blushing. "F-F-For your son's sake, I mean, ma'am."

 ** _"By all means."_** The woman smiled.

"Thanks..." Estelle smiled, then took out a pad and pencil. "Okay, now, what's your address and what time should we come over?"

The woman told her the address and when to be at the house with Lee.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..." Estelle nodded and copied that down. "Thank you, ma'am!"

 ** _"Now the kids like to pretend with dragons a lot,"_** the woman then added. **_"They talk about dragons a lot. Funny thing too, when we moved into this house, there were dragons all over the wallpaper."_**

"That is strange." Estelle said.

"I suppose so, thank you so much... Estrella?" the woman said.

"Estelle." the brown-haired girl corrected.

"Oh, right, well, anyway, thank you." The woman smiled.

* * *

After that, they both hung up and Estelle went to go over to Lee and tell him the news. Lee was finishing up some homework, he kind of slacked off on doing it, even though there was a week break off of school, he decided to just do it so he wouldn't have pain and agony on the last Sunday evening. Estelle knocked at the door and put her hands behind her back.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Lee called, then opened the door and smiled once he saw who was there. "Estelle!"

"Hey, Lee! Guess what?" Estelle asked.

"What?" Lee smiled at her excitement.

"We're going to be babysitting." Estelle told him.

Lee then frowned a little. "Babysitting...? Um... I'm not good with babies, especially with their diapers..."

"We're not going to be babysitting babies, we're just going to be babysitting two kids." Estelle said.

"Hmm... How old?" Lee asked.

"Six-year-old girl and four-year-old boy named Max and Emmy," Estelle replied. "I just love looking after little kids... I remember when Akito and I met our little cousin Bonnie when she was about to go to Aunt Jessica's Day Care, she was really scared and shy about making new friends."

"And did she make any new friends?" Lee asked.

"Oh, yeah," Estelle smiled proudly. "She's a lot more social these days, especially when Aunt Jessica's old friend had her son come by with his old toys before he went to college."

"Cool." Lee smiled. "So when do we leave?"

"Around 4:30, I was thinking we could get them dinner and get to know each other around then, and their mother told me that they like to go in their playroom, so we'll go in there, maybe tomorrow or the day after we'll go to the park." Estelle replied.

"That sounds good." Lee agreed.

"Great." Estelle said before kissing him.

Lee held her back, blushing from the kiss of course.

"See you soon, meet me on the front porch." Estelle said before taking her leave to go in her room and collect a few things.

"I'll meet you there!" Lee called back as he went back inside his own house.

* * *

Estelle then went into her bedroom and looked through some of her old things that she could probably let Emmy play with or keep from when she was a little girl.

"I'm sure Emmy will love these." Estelle smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later, Lee and Estelle met up as planned, Lee had the same idea and brought some of his old toys with him as well for Max. They said their goodbyes and they were off to spend the week babysitting, hopefully it would go well for them. The woman let them inside and welcomed them into the house.

"Honey!" a man's voice called from upstairs before asking something in Spanish.

"Excuse me." the woman told Lee and Estelle, then went upstairs to help her husband.

"Wow, nice place." Lee smiled.

"This is a pretty cool house..." Estelle agreed. "Kinda makes me think of our old house, but a lot bigger... Kinda like Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa James's house."

* * *

There was a little girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail wearing a blue jumper with red short sleeves and had shoes that looked like sneakers. She seemed to be hiding behind a corner and looked at the teenagers, a little nervously.

"Hello." Estelle waved at the girl.

The girl blinked and buried herself further behind the wall.

"Come on out..." Estelle reassured. "We won't hurt you..."

The girl blinked again, then walked further out and walked over to the teenagers. "Oh, um... Hello..."

"You must be Emmy." Estelle smiled sweetly at her.

"Definitely..." the girl smiled back once her name was given.

"You're just like your mother described." Estelle smiled.

Emmy smiled to that.

"Um, where's your brother?" Estelle asked.

"He's scared too..." Emmy admitted. "We were worried about having big kids babysit us... Especially in high school... Are you guys gonna hurt us?"

"No way, we're very nice and we're not jerks like Tammy," Lee said. "She's a blonde popular girl who is nothing but trouble."

"She sounds like the queen of the school..." Emmy replied.

"Don't get me started..." Estelle rolled her eyes. "She always tries to keep Lee away from me!"

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Emmy asked then.

"Right on the dot." Estelle and Lee said at the same time.

Emmy looked curious.

"That means 'right'." Lee told her.

"Oh, sorry..." Emmy giggled a little.

"It's okay you'll be learning new words as you get older." Estelle said, playfully ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Max, come on out!" Emmy called between giggles. "The babysitters are here!"

* * *

A little boy with black hair seeming to be Max came out to see that Estelle and Lee did seem trustworthy, especially since one of them made his sister giggle. Emmy looked to her brother and urged him to come over and meet their babysitters. Since Emmy wasn't scared, Max nodded back, then walked over to meet Lee and Estelle.

"This is my little brother Max." Emmy introduced.

"Hey there, Max." Lee said, holding his right hand out to him.

Max shook his hand to become properly acquainted. "Hiya!"

"Nice grip ya got there," Lee said with an encouraging smile. "You work out?"

"Uh, sometimes I climb on the monkey bars on the playground..." Max shrugged.

"Well, keep it up and maybe you'll be as strong as me someday." Lee replied.

"I sure hope so," Max smiled as he saw Lee's muscles. "How much do you lift?"

"Two-twenty," Lee said. "Which means 220."

"Are _you_ a superhero?" Max asked then, feeling quite blown away by that.

"Oh, Max, he's just kidding," Emmy told her brother, not knowing how true that really was. "No one's really that strong."

"Except maybe dragons." Max then whispered to his sister.

"What was that?" Lee asked, overhearing.

Before the kids could say anything, the married couple who were their parents were now coming down the stairs. They spoke in Spanish to each other, then looked over to Lee and Estelle. The woman told her husband something in Spanish, but she added in Lee and Estelle's names.

"Ah..." the man replied, then spoke in Spanish to her.

"Si," the woman nodded, then back to Estelle and Lee. "Sorry about that, but my husband doesn't speak English very well yet."

"It's alright, ma'am." Estelle said before speaking to the woman's husband in Spanish.

The man smiled and spoke back to her in their native language. "Se habla español?"

"Si!" Estelle beamed with a smile.

Lee looked at his girlfriend amazed that she spoke Spanish so well as she continued to talk to the woman's husband in Spanish. The man chuckled to Estelle.

"I think this will work just fine..." the woman smiled to Lee and Estelle.

Max and Emmy watched their new babysitters speak with their parents as they would be gone for a whole week.

"So just remember, if you need anything, our phone numbers are on the refrigerator." The woman told the two high school students.

"Yes, ma'am," Lee replied. "Don't worry, your kids are in good hands."

"Max's bedtime is 8:00, Emmy's is at 9:00, be sure to make it that Max washes behind his back on bath night," the woman continued, then paused to think. "Oh... Am I forgetting anything...?"

The woman's husband began to tell her something in Spanish as if reminding her of what she was forgetting. The woman replied to him of course. Max and Emmy were sitting in the staircase as they watched their parents about to leave.

"What are they saying?" Lee whispered to his girlfriend since he couldn't speak or understand Spanish.

"It's none of my business, but Mrs. Mambalo is just worried about leaving the kids alone with us since she just met us, but her husband's telling her to try not to worry about it too much." Estelle replied.

"Ohh." Lee said, now understanding.

After about few more discussions, both Mr. and Mrs. Mambalo were now in agreement.

"Everything okay now?" Estelle asked the couple.

"Si, we are leaving now..." the woman nodded, then called to her children. "Max! Emmy! We're leaving now!"

Max and Emmy ran down the stairs and hugged their parents, Max looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Mrs. Mambalo assured their son and daughter.

"Adios, Mama..." Emmy whispered.

Max buried his face in his mother's shirt as tears escaped his eyes. After a little while, Max stood up and started to wipe away his tears.

"Oh, it's okay, chico..." Mrs. Mambalo cooed to her baby boy and hugged him, kissing his forehead. "We'll be back... We'll call you right before you go to bed."

"Promise?" Max asked softly.

"I promise." Mrs. Mambalo smiled.

"Pinky swear?" Max asked, showing his pinky.

"Pinky swear." Mrs. Mambalo repeated, then linked pinkies with her younger child.

With that, Max now knew that their parents meant what they said. The parents went out to the car, they got themselves inside and waved goodbye to their children.

"Adios, ninos!" Mr. Mambalo called.

"Bye, Dad!" Max and Emmy called back.

Mr. and Mrs. Mambalo then drove off after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Max still looked a little unhappy, he even folded his arms. "It's not fair! Why couldn't they take us with them?"

"Because it's their anniversary." Emmy told her brother.

"It's not fair!" Max repeated in anger.

"Now, now, you're gonna have a lot of fun here just as much as your parents are," Estelle soothed. "Let's see what your mom and dad left for dinner."

"Okay." Max pouted before getting a picked up and getting a ride on Lee's shoulders.

"How'd ya like a ride, little buddy?" Lee smirked in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I'd love a ride." Max giggled.

"Let's go then, little buddy!" Lee chuckled and rushed to the kitchen, making car noises.

"Beep, Beep!" Max made a car horn noise, laughing with him.

"Well, those two seem to get along pretty fast." Emmy giggled.

"Let's hope we do the same." Estelle smiled to the younger girl.

"Same here." Emmy smiled back, walking back inside with her.

Estelle smiled.

* * *

Lee did a tire screech noise once he found the kitchen, then bent down. "Last stop, everybody out."

"What about us?" Estelle jokingly asked as she came in with Emmy then. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, ladies." Lee said, playfully bowing to them after putting Max gently back on the ground.

Max and Emmy laughed to this.

Lee looked to the kitchen counter and saw a paper, then picked it up. "Looks like you guys are having chicken fajitas tonight."

This was new to Lee so he didn't know what that was. "Um, what are chicken fajitas?" he asked.

"Um, they're like wraps with chicken and usually cheese and rice in them," Estelle explained. "They're really good."

"Excellente." Emmy said in Spanish.

"Yes, excellente." Estelle then repeated with a smile.

"Okay, Estelle, how are you so good at speaking Spanish?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

"Mom and Tech taught me," Estelle explained. "Akito knows Spanish too, but I'm more skilled at it than he is, he's trying really hard to learn other languages like Dad."

"Ohh, wait, is Tech the strong one or is he the smart one?" Lee asked, hearing about the Loonatics adventure.

"Smart one, he tutored me and Akito during our stay in the Tower." Estelle smiled, then looked at the paper on instructions how to prepare dinner for Max and Emmy.

"Cool." Lee smiled.

"Yeah..." Estelle smiled. "I kinda wish you could've been there, it was really cool."

"It sounds like it." Lee agreed.

"So, what do the instructions say?" Max asked.

"We'll handle this," Estelle said as she washed her hands. "You guys can help by getting things out from the kitchen since you live here."

"Okay!" Emmy liked the sound of that.

"Okay." Max smiled.

"Let's get started then!" Estelle chirped.

Max and Emmy helped their babysitters out while Estelle and Lee did the heavy and cooking stuff, but allowed the little kids to help when possible and safe enough. It was a lot of fun and the kids seemed to be turning out a lot better than earlier. Lee even began to try to show off his strength, but he knew that if he did it in the kitchen, that would only cause some damage. All that was left was to wait for the oven timer to go off and then they could eat.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, tell us about yourselves," Estelle said to Max and Emmy. "Do you guys like school?"

"Yeah." Emmy and Max smiled.

"Well, that's good." Estelle smiled.

Lee mumbled something under his breath. Estelle frowned and nudged him, but kept her smile for the kids.

"Hey, Lee, could you show us how strong you are?" Max asked.

"I was hoping that you would ask me that." Lee smiled.

"Yeah!" Max cheered.

Lee chuckled. "All right, well, I can't hog all the credit, Estelle's brother helped me."

"You have a brother?" Emmy asked the older girl.

"Two," Estelle smiled. "My twin brother helped Lee, go ahead, Lee show 'em what you got." she then turned to the boy she liked.

Lee looked around the room to see what he could use to show off his strength, it didn't take very long as he spotted the couch, the perfect thing to show off his strength.

Emmy paid close attention to the time, then heard grunting and looked back.

"Watch this, kiddos!" Lee called to Max and Emmy once he was right next to the couch.

The two kids watched as Lee grunted again and began to lift up the entire couch.

" **AWESOME!** " Max cheered.

"Oh, my..." Emmy was surprised and worried at the same time.

"Don't be scared, Emmy," Lee smirked. "I do this all the time."

"So, you really are like a superhero." Max smiled.

"You have no idea, kiddo." Lee smiled back.

The timer then went off.

"The food's ready!" Emmy called.

"All right, I'll get it." Estelle put on a pot holder and went to start preparing the food on four plates for all of them to share.

Lee then placed the couch back on the ground.

Max clapped and cheered at that. "Awesome!"

Lee smiled to the kid.

* * *

Once the food was prepared, they all sat down to eat.

"Smells delicious." Lee smiled.

"Let's eat!" Estelle smiled.

The four then sat down and ate. Max seemed to roar and nosily eat his food.

"Max, chew with your mouth closed!" Emmy scolded her younger brother.

"Yes, ma'am." Max said.

"Those definitely weren't good manners in front of our guests..." Emmy stated.

 _'Hope she isn't a kiss-up.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"So, we hear you kids like to be in your playroom," Lee said to the two kids. "What's that like?"

"Oh, we color, and-and-and make clay sculptures, and we meet dragons!" Max said.

Emmy seemed to gasp at that, worriedly.

Lee and Estelle then just assumed Max had an overactive imagination and liked dragons a lot.

"You sure do like your dragons, huh?" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, you have no idea." Emmy smiled.

* * *

Dinner was then finished. Estelle answered the phone, Max and Emmy's parents were just checking in, so she decided to go over what was going on. After Max and Emmy finished eating, Lee washed the dishes while Max and Emmy waited next to Estelle.

"Uno momento por favor," Estelle said, then bent down to Max and Emmy's heights and put the phone between them so they could both hear and talk with their parents. "It's your mom and dad." she then told the kids.

Max and Emmy rushed over to the phone to talk to their parents.

Estelle allowed Emmy to hold the phone and told her to hold it out so she and Max could talk to their parents at the same time, she then went to help Lee with the dishes. "This babysitting's easy," she smiled. "Barbie was always a great babysitter to her sister and she let us do all sorts of cool stuff!"

"Yeah, I mean, come on, how can some people say this babysitting job isn't easy?" Lee asked.

"I could do this in my sleep..." Estelle smirked. "I raised a Teddyursa before it hatched as a shy and quiet little baby, and now it's so strong and brave all grown up as a full grown Ursaring who's not afraid of anyone, but has a big heart that I allowed him to grow up with."

* * *

After a while of talking on the phone, Emmy and Max said their goodbyes to their parents and went back to their babysitters. Max still seemed a little upset about being away from their parents.

"Why don't we go in your guys's playroom?" Estelle suggested in an attempt to cheer Max up since he and Emmy were fond of their playroom.

"Definitely!" Emmy agreed.

"Okay..." Max said softly, he really missed their parents, he was four after all.

"Show us the way?" Lee suggested.

"Sure!" Emmy ran up the stairs, leading the way to her and Max's playroom.

* * *

Lee decided to give Max a ride to the playroom while Emmy would lead them. Max gave a small smile. Emmy then opened the door and showed a normal playroom. There were dragons on the wallpaper, there was an easel for painting, there was a small table with tiny chairs for the arts and crafts, there was a window that looked out with a couple of drawers.

"Nice room." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks!" Emmy smiled back.

"So, what do you kids do in here?" Lee asked.

"We like to draw pictures, color, play with our toys..." Emmy listed a few activities.

"Go to Dragon Land." Max added.

"You kids really like your dragons, huh?" Estelle asked, playing along. "And where are these dragons?"

"Oh, we've already seen them for the day, but we're gonna see them again tomorrow, it's after dinnertime in Dragon Land right now." Emmy replied.

"Okay, we'd like to meet them." Lee added, also playing along.

"Well, maybe you will." Max smiled.

"Probably tomorrow." Emmy added.

"Yeah, we'll be here with you guys all week." Lee smiled.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Do you guys wanna draw with us?" Max asked.

Lee shrugged with a smile. "Better than doing algebra homework."

"You kids can draw while I help Lee here with his homework." Estelle said.

"Aww..." Lee groaned about doing homework.

"Aw, grow up..." Estelle smirked.

Max and Emmy agreed to that, they took out their paper and started to color while their babysitters did homework.

"Now, come on, Lee, I'll help you with your homework." Estelle said.

"Fine..." Lee looked like he would rather be dead than do homework.

"Come on now, remember..." Estelle sighed, then started to help him out like she always did, he was slowly getting better but he was still sometimes stubborn, but didn't do it as much with her as his helper.

Max began to draw Lee as a super strong superhero. Emmy was drawing herself dancing with Estelle.

"These ones used to confuse me too, but here's a clever way to remember..." Estelle said to Lee before demonstrating.

"Okay." Lee said before concentrating on what his girlfriend began to demonstrate for him.

Estelle helped him the best that she could. As Lee and Estelle finished their homework, they smiled to Max and Emmy as the younger kids walked over with the crayon drawings.

"You guys are great artists," Estelle smiled. "You should see my brother Vincent though, he loves his paints."

"Is he great at painting?" Max asked.

"Very much," Estelle smiled. "He does a lot of abstract work though."

"Ab... Tract...?" Max tilted his head.

"Abstract," Estelle repeated. "It's like a painting that looks very unique and different from what you think it might be."

"Cool." Max smiled.

Estelle smiled.

The four continued their 'activities' until it was getting close to Max and Emmy's bedtime.

"Well, guys, time for bed." Lee told Max and Emmy.

"Aww..." Max and Emmy groaned.

"Come on, guys, the faster you two go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come." Lee told them.

"He's right, Max..." Emmy agreed.

"Aw, all right..." Max folded his arms grumpily.

Lee decided to give him another ride. "Hey, little dude, how about a ride to bed?"

This won Max over. "Okay!"

Lee then put Max over his shoulders and ran with him. "Which way to your room then?"

"Upstairs, two doors on the left." Max smiled.

"Oki doki." Lee nodded ans went just that way, making it fun along the way to put Max in a better mood.

"Whee!" Max smiled.

Lee chuckled. "Ah, to be young again..." he sighed before finding Max's room and made airplane like noises to occupy the ride.

"You're so much fun, Lee!" Max smiled.

"Thanks, kiddo," Lee smiled. "I'll be here all week."

"I'm glad." Max hugged Lee.

Luckily for Lee, it wasn't too tight for him due to his incredible strength.

"Okay, kiddo," Lee set Max down on the floor. "Let's get in your jammies, brush your teeth, and hit the hay, huh?"

"Why would I wanna hit hay?" Max tilted his head.

"It's an expression," Lee explained. "It just means go to sleep."

"Ohh, that makes much more sense, but why do they always say that?" Max asked.

Lee tried to find a way to explain it to Max. "Umm... Well..." Lee was stumped, he didn't even know why people said that.

Max waited for an answer.

"Never mind that for now, let's get you ready for bed." Lee smirked.

"Gotta catch me first!" Max smirked back before starting to run all around his room, not wanting to go to bed.

"Hey, get back here!" Lee called.

"Nope!" Max kept running from him.

* * *

"Your brother is not making it easy." Estelle said to Emmy.

"That's how Max is sometimes." Emmy replied.

"Luckily for us, Lee is on all of the sports teams," Estelle said. "So it should be easy for him to catch your brother."

"Yeah?" Emmy asked.

"Oh, yeah, Max will be in bed before you know it." Estelle giggled.

* * *

And where Estelle was right as Lee caught Max in five minutes flat.

"Gotcha, little guy." Lee said.

"Aww..." Max groaned in defeat.

"Here comes the Tickle Monster." Lee said before starting to tickle Max, believing it would tire the kid out.

"No, wait, stop!" Max yelled out before he started to throw into a fit of giggles.

"No way, little man." Lee smiled.

Max kept laughing, he had slight tears in his eyes, but not from sadness, but the tickling was too much, though also not hurting him.

After a while, Max was all tired out and fell instantly asleep.

"Time for bed, kiddo..." Lee picked up Max, helped him into his pajamas and pulled back the covers.

"But I'm not..." Max said before yawning noisily and rubbing his eyes. "Tired..."

"Yes, you are..." Lee tucked him in.

"No, I'm not..." Max mumbled before falling asleep.

"Wow, you actually tuckered him out." Emmy said out of surprise.

"Surprised?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that almost never works." Emmy said.

"Okay, Emmy, now it's your turn." Estelle said to the six-year-old girl.

"Okay." Emmy said as she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Thatta girl." Estelle smiled as Emmy went off like a good and proper young lady.

* * *

After a little while, Emmy came out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas.

Estelle was getting Emmy's bed all ready, then smiled to the girl came in the room. "Here, let me get that for you." she said once she saw Emmy's hair was still in a ponytail.

"Okay." Emmy smiled.

Estelle had Emmy sit down, she took out the ponytail holder and started to brush down the younger girl's hair.

"I bet you'd make a wonderful mother." Emmy smiled.

"Oh... Thank you..." Estelle felt incredibly touched by that.

Emmy smiled still. "Do you have any little sisters?"

"I'm the youngest," Estelle said. "I have a twin brother who's older by ten minutes and I have another brother who's a year older than me."

"But no little sister?" Emmy asked.

"Nope..." Estelle said softly. "The closest thing I had to a little sister was my younger cousin, Eloise, she's a year younger than me."

"That sounds like you might need a little sister figure." Emmy smiled.

"Know anyone who might be available?" Estelle playfully asked.

"Hmm... Well, I do know this one girl," Emmy said, of course obviously meaning her. "Someone who's always wanted a sister and is fun to be around all the time: Me!"

"You got the job." Estelle chuckled to that.

"Yay!" Emmy giggled.

Estelle laughed with her. "Okay, Emmy... Time for bed..."

Emmy yawned and crawled into her bed, getting comfortable and snuggly.

Lee began to tuck Max in quietly. Max seemed to go fast asleep.

"Night, Max." Lee whispered, then left the little boy alone in his room to sleep.

Emmy was tucked into bed next by Estelle.

"Buenos noches, Emmy." Estelle said in Spanish to make Emmy feel more comfortable about this.

"Gracias." Emmy smiled.

* * *

Estelle giggled, she then gently shut the door to let Emmy sleep. "Phew..." she leaned against the door, slowly sliding down. "What a day... And just six more to go."

"You're telling me." Lee sighed.

"Come on, let's get ourselves to bed, I don't think I can really stay up..." Estelle said.

"Come here..." Lee helped her up to her feet with a smile. "Up you go."

"Thanks..." Estelle said in relief.

"No problem, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Lee smiled.

"Thanks, Lee." Estelle smiled back.

"No problem..." Lee said, he then carried her bridal style as opposed to over his shoulders like he did with Max.

"Ooh!" Estelle gushed to this, but tried very hard not to be loud so she would wake up the kids, and luckily, they didn't wake up right then.

"You know, in a way, I'm kind of grateful that Akito gave me this incredible strength." Lee smiled.

"So am I," Estelle smiled. "Akito's always being helpful for others."

"You must really love your brother." Lee smiled to her.

"I really do..." Estelle sighed. "He was like a role model for me growing up... Well, next to Barbie of coure, but... I really looked up to Akito when we were kids."

"Has he always been heroic?" Lee asked.

"Yep, even before we went to future and joined the Loonatics." Estelle smiled.

'Wonder where he got that from?" Lee thought out loud.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea, Mom and Aunt Cherry say that Dad was just like that..." Estelle said.

"Wow, really?" Lee asked.

"Yep, Dad was always looking out for others." Estelle smiled.

"Your dad always sounds so cool..." Lee said, sounding a little jealous. "I know we have our adventures now, but... Still..."

"I know, but come on, we'll have more adventures in the future." Estelle smiled.

"Hopefully some good ones..." Lee pouted. "But we're babysitting..."

"Babysitting can be it's own adventure." Estelle encouraged, looking on the positive side.

"Really? How so?" Lee asked. "Someone try to steal the kids and it starts an adventure for both us the kids and a couple of dragons?"

"Well, that sounds a little far-fetched to a normal human being, but you never know..." Estelle shrugged distantly. "My brother's dating a Pokemon Princess... My father's a Wiccan with merman magic... Stranger things have happened..."

"And I suppose your aunt and uncle in France are vampires?" Lee glanced at her.

"I know they go out in broad daylight even though that could burn and kill them, but yes, they are." Estelle defended.

This shocked Lee very much.

"I-I was only kidding about that part! Your aunt and uncle really are vampires?" Lee asked.

"What, you didn't know that?" Estelle asked.

"I was joking!" Lee admitted.

"Oh, I thought we told you that..." Estelle laughed a little. "Well, yeah, Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte are vampires, so are their kids."

"Wow, that's amazing," Lee smiled. "Anyway, what are the odds of that happening?"

"Eh, I'd give it 50:50..." Estelle shrugged. "I've had a crazy life so far before I become a professional ballerina dancer when I graduate from high school. Who knows what'll come knocking on the door?"

Just then there was a knocking at the door.

"That was oddly convenient." Lee said.

"I'm gonna get my pajamas on, you mind getting it?" Estelle asked.

"Not at all." Lee said as he headed for that direction anyway.

Estelle then went to the ensuite bathroom and went to get her pajamas on.

Lee opened the door, accidentally using his new strength, taking the door off its hinges. "Oops, sorry, I sometimes forget how strong I am now."

To his surprise, no one was there.

"Huh, that's weird..." Lee scratched his head.

Unknown to either of the teenagers, two mysterious figures went into the two kids bedrooms and began to quietly sneak in and quietly get over to the two kids to kidnap them.


	4. Chapter 4

Estelle changed into her pajamas, she shook a cold chill however.

"You okay?" Lee asked.

"Just felt something weird." Estelle said.

"I can't believe I have to take this brat while Cassidy kidnaps the well-behaved brat." A male voice whispered as he began to quietly pick up Max.

Max seemed to struggle slightly in his sleep, but did not wake up yet.

"Guh, stop squirming!" the male grumbled, but tried not to be too loud.

Emmy didn't seem to be any trouble in her sleep as a female figure began to quietly sneak her out through the window after leaving a note. With that, the two kidnappers were gone, without a trace, leaving only a note behind at their scene of kidnapping. Unfortunately, Lee and Estelle were fast asleep, so they did not know or notice the kidnapping.

At least, Lee didn't, Estelle seemed to shiver in her sleep.

* * *

Estelle was in her dream world, only to be painfully interrupted by something plaguing her mind, then saw a figure who was sitting in a corner with her legs crossed. "Aunt Cherry?"

"Yes, my child..." Cherry greeted as she was doing her subconscious job that she discovered she had at a young age.

"Aunt Cherry, why are you in my dream? And why can't I shake this shiver down my spine? It keeps coming back, telling me that something bad's happened." Estelle said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what's happened, but something has because you're having this dream..." Cherry said mystically. "These children, Max and Emmy you are looking after are not normal children... Well, they are normal yes, but there is more to them than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked.

"Are you aware of how fond of dragons they are?" Cherry prompted before revealing.

"Yeah? But I thought that they just loved dragons." Estelle said.

"Max and Emmy are more than that..." Cherry said.

"What do you mean...?" Estelle asked her very mysterious and dark loner aunt.

Cherry put her hands together which made a blue-green glow appear in her hands, she opened them to take out a crystal ball that was fuzzy at first, but showed the two children in their playroom when they first moved into their new house, already hating it. Estelle shook off a little deja vu and memories that she and her brothers had about moving to SouthDale, but soon grew to love it and even enjoyed being public schooled for a change.

"Now, watch closely..." Cherry told her niece as Max and Emmy were wandering around their new playroom, looking for something to play with.

"Okay." Estelle said, paying close attention to what was going in the crystal ball.

Max and Emmy were sulking about moving away from their old home and being in a boring playroom. However, something caught their attention. One of the drawers appeared to be glowing. Emmy opened it up and took out a small box and opened it up to show the source of the shining. It appeared to be a glimmering scale of a sort. The two young kids were curious of it and it came with a rhyme which Emmy had recited. 'I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land of part.'

This made the dragons on the wallpaper highlight in color and then they flew all around the two young kids and it transported them out of the playroom and then the crystal ball was showing a forest that was unseen by certain human eyes.

"Huh? Where did that scale send them?" Estelle asked.

"To Dragon Land," Cherry informed. "Max and Emmy are one of the few lucky ones who were able to be sent to Dragon Land... There they met their dragon friends... Cassie, Ord, Zak, and Wheezie..."

"Zak and Wheezie...?" Estelle mumbled slightly. "I know I've heard those names somewhere before..."

"Has your father told you the stories of the adventures we had in Equestria with Spike the Dragon?" Cherry prompted. "Spike is a father to a rare breed of a two-headed dragon."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Cherry put her two fingers together and made them spread like a screen on a Smartphone to show Max and Emmy interacting and meeting dragons who were just as surprised to meet the humans as the children were to meet the mythical creatures.

"Have you, Mom, and Dad ever been to Dragon Land?" Estelle asked.

"Unfortunately, we never heard of it," Cherry replied. "We've met dragons, but we never did get to go to Dragon Land... We weren't so lucky, not to mention Drell never gave us an assignment there after Mo discovered her powers of nature and I discovered my dream-bending abilities."

"That doesn't seem fair." Estelle pouted.

"I'm afraid life always isn't..." Cherry sounded dark as always.

"I guess life can be unfair at times." Estelle shrugged.

"And yet some of us are cursed to endure it..." Cherry said as she balanced the ball on her fingertips.

"Then what about these cold chills?" Estelle asked.

"Do you feel worried about Max and Emmy even though they aren't your own children?" Cherry prompted. "You have a pure heart for someone smaller and weaker than you, you often worry about little ones, even if they are not your children... For instance, before your Ursaring evolved, you clung to that egg and sang lullabies to it like it was a newborn baby."

"Yeah, I wanted to be a good mother to Teddyursa." Estelle said. Another chill went down her spine which this one told her to wake up before the crystal ball showed the two childrens' bedrooms.

"I think you better get to work." Cherry warned.

Estelle nodded before waking herself up. Cherry then disappeared out to the Dreamscape, shutting Estelle's door and wandered off.

* * *

The brown-haired girl looked all around the room she was in now and grew incredibly worried. "I better check on the kids..." she mumbled like a paranoid mother. The moment she got out of bed, Lee did the same, somehow getting the same chill down his spine. "Lee...?" she asked in deep concern, wondering if he was now being given the same feeling she had just experienced.

"I had a chill run down my spine, I'm gonna check on the kids." Lee said.

"So am I, come on, let's go." Estelle agreed.

* * *

The two went to Max and Emmy's bedrooms and opened the doors to where their worst fears had just been realized.

"They're gone!" Lee and Estelle gasped.

Max and Emmy were no longer in bed. One window appeared to be cracked open slightly.

Lee noticed that and looked out the window, but found no one. "Man, how are we gonna tell their parents!? Our first night and we already screwed up!"

"Wait, there's a note." Estelle spotted.

"What's it say?" Lee rushed over.

Estelle opened the note and began to read it. Lee stood next to her, incredibly anxious.

" _'If you want to see the two children alive, come alone with your Pokemon and no funny business or else they lose their...lives'_ ," Estelle gulped. "From Cassidy and Butch?!"

"Cassidy and Butch?" Lee asked.

"Two members of Team Rocket, looks like they're being desperate of getting some Pokemon." Estelle said.

"I thought Jessie and James stopped that?" Lee asked.

"No, no, no, these are two other members," Estelle explained. "They're more competent than Jessie and James ever were... It looks like they're holding Max and Emmy hostage for my Pokemon."

"We can't let them get away with this, we gotta get someone to help us rescue them." Lee said.

"We need help..." Estelle agreed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We call the police?" Lee asked.

"No..." Estelle shook her head.

"The National Guard?" Lee asked.

"Nope..." Estelle took out her cell phone and made a private call.

"Who are you calling then?" Lee asked.

"Someone very special who's a true hero and detective." Estelle hinted.

* * *

Akito was sleeping soundly while Scruffy was curled up in a ball at the foot of his bed like how Atticus and Patch used to sleep together. He then groaned and heard his cell phone ringing. He flopped his hand over his nightstand, then grabbed his phone and put it up to his ear. "This better be good..." he grumbled due to being woken up against his will.

 ** _"Bro, we need your help, Max and Emmy have been kidnapped by Cassidy and Butch."_** Estelle told her brother.

Akito yawned. "Hang on a sec..." he then got out of bed and did a quick stretch to wake himself up a little. "Okay, what?"

Estelle repeated what she had just said.

Akito's emerald eyes widened. "Cassidy and Butch!?"

 ** _"Yeah."_ ** Estelle said.

"Where are they?" Akito asked.

 ** _"They left a note,_** " Estelle explained. **_"Lee and I put Max and Emmy to bed and they left a note saying to come with Pokemon if we wanted to see them alive."_**

"They won't get away with it." Akito said.

* * *

A glittering light then began to glow in the playroom.

"There's a light!" Lee pointed.

Estelle turned her head to see he was right. "Hang on a sec, Akito." she told her twin brother before following her boyfriend into the playroom.

 ** _"Okay."_** Akito said.

Lee and Estelle came in the playroom, it looked very dark and spooky after night, especially since its players were gone. Estelle instictively went to the drawer she heard about and opened it up to show a box and opened it up to show the shining dragon scale.

"Is that a dragon scale?" Lee asked.

"Just like Aunt Cherry said..." Estelle whispered.

"Huh?" Lee didn't quite get that.

"Never mind that..." Estelle shrugged that off for now. "But yes, with this dragon scale, you can be transported into a land of dragons and all sorts of different, exotic, and strange creatures."

"Huh?" Lee asked. "But how?"

"Magic." Estelle said.

"Real magic?" Lee asked. "Come on, Estelle... You don't believe in fairy tales still, do you?"

Estelle gave him a look. "I told you, my father is a Wiccan with merman magic, my mother has the powers of nature, those stories, they're all real... They've traveled to Equestria and so much more! You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

"No, I just need proof, that's all." Lee told her.

Estelle narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you..."

"I understand, but this all just sounds weird and crazy..." Lee said. "The Pokemon I kinda understand, but..."

"I'll prove it then." Estelle said.

"Estelle, I'm sorry..." Lee said.

"It's fine... Just let me handle this... And believe me, there is such a thing as magic." Estelle promised.

"Okay, then show me some magic." Lee said.

"Uhh... Okay..." Estelle rubbed her arm.

 ** _'Hello? I'm still here!'_** Akito called from annoyance on the other end from Estelle's phone.

"Oops, sorry, bro, I'm just trying to show Lee that magic is real." Estelle said.

 ** _"He doesn't believe in magic?"_** Akito asked. **_"Did he break your heart? If he broke your heart, I'll break something of his and that's a big fat promise!"_**

"No, he didn't break my heart." Estelle said.

 ** _"I swear, I'll come over there..."_** Akito said.

"Thanks, Bro, but it's fine..." Estelle couldn't help but laugh at her brother's over reactions.

 ** _"I just don't want to see you heartbroken."_** Akito said.

"It's okay, Lee would never do that..." Estelle returned seriousness. "Just hurry down here, okay?"

* * *

"You got it." Akito said before hanging up and heading over to the house at super speed.

Estelle then hung up. "Well, Akito's on his way."

"But Akito can't drive," Lee said. "That could take-"

"I'm here." Akito came right next to them.

"Seconds..." Lee muttered then.

"Sorry about the wait, traffic." Akito said.

"Pain, isn't it?" Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Aw, don't get me started." Akito folded his arms.

"Anyway, can we get back on topic?" Lee asked.

"Right..." Akito said. "So, what's going on?"

"Max and Emmy were kidnapped..." Estelle reminded him.

"That's right... Do you know where they could be?" Akito asked.

"I don't know, but I think this dragon scale might help us." Estelle said, showing the dragon scale.

The scale shined brighter than ever as it was revealed.

"How do we use it?" Akito asked.

"Trust me, I know what to do..." Estelle said as she remembered what Max and Emmy did in Cherry's crystal ball to visit Dragon Land. "Join hands, boys."

Lee held Estelle's free hand while Akito then took his hand.

Estelle held the scale with her other hand. " _'I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in land of part'_."

"Huh?" Lee asked. "What's a rhyme going to do?"

Akito looked behind him as the dragons on the wallpaper suddenly highlighted in color. They then swarmed around the three teenagers and spun around them very fast in a perfect circle.

"What's going on!?" Lee asked.

Suddenly, the three teens disappeared in a bright light and left the playroom.

* * *

Cherry watched this from the crystal ball she had in her hands. "They're on their way..." she whispered.

"Let us hope they're ready for this adventure." Kimba said.

"Indeed..." Cherry stroked her white tiger who was still there for her after all these years.

This caused for Kimba to purr as she pet him.


	5. Chapter 5

Akito, Estelle, and Lee appeared in a forest. The three looked around as they were in a different world.

"Where are we?" Akito asked.

"Dragon Land." Estelle told him.

"Dragon Land?" Lee asked. "But if that's true, then where are the dragons?"

"It's probably bedtime if it's late at night back home..." Estelle assumed with a shrug.

"Come on then, we better look for them." Akito suggested.

"Alright, but one of us should take a look from up in the sky to see if there's anyone close by." Lee said.

"Allow me." Akito smirked as he volunteered.

"Go for it." Estelle agreed, already knowing why and how he wanted to do that.

Akito nodded before he sky-rocketed straight up into the air.

"Wow, now that's fast!" Lee smiled.

"That's my brother." Estelle smiled proudly.

* * *

Akito looked all around to find any dragons. "Man, it's dark out here..."

Luckily for Akito, the light from the moon began to make it much better to see.

"Okay, now to see if anyone else is up." Akito said. He looked around, trying to look for dragons of any kind.

There were glowing lights in the darkness that looked like moving stars.

Akito looked curious, then flew over to them, only to see they were Night Light Fairies. "Oh, excuse me..." he said to the glowing fairies.

"A-A-A human that can fly?" One of the Night Light Fairies asked, surprised.

"It's a long story..." Akito said. "Um, where are the dragons?"

"It's bedtime for dragons..." another Night Light Fairy said. "I think t's late for humans too..."

"But you don't understand, now is not a good time to go to bed, you see, two human kids have been kidnapped, their names are Max and Emmy." Akito told them.

"Max and Emmy?" the first fairy asked.

"You heard of them?" Akito asked.

"Oh, yes, Max and Emmy visit almost every day," the first fairy smiled. "The School in the Sky enjoys their visits as well."

"Well, they've been kidnapped by two people named Cassidy and Butch; two members of Team Rocket: an evil organization that always try to steal Pokemon." Akito told them.

"I see..." the night light fairy commented.

"Have you seen them?" Akito asked.

"We're just on our nightly patrol, but I believe I've heard something earlier, I was just rounding up the other fairies, I can't say for sure, I'm sorry." the fairy replied.

"It's okay, just keep your eyes open for them." Akito told the fairy.

"We will, enjoy your stay, I'm so sorry to hear of the kidnapping." the fairy nodded.

Akito nodded back and then left the fairies alone for now.

* * *

"This place sure seems like a place for wild animals." Lee said.

Akito came back down. "It's really late..."

"But we can't sleep now!" Estelle insisted. "Max and Emmy are in trouble!"

"I understand, but we have to get some sleep, we'll go and get some help to rescue them in the morning." Akito told her.

"I can't sleep knowing those kids are being held hostage out there..." Estelle frowned.

"Estelle, it's been a long day, you need to sleep..." Lee insisted.

"But..." Estelle said before sighing out of defeat.

"It really is for the best..." Akito suggested.

Estelle sighed again. "Fine... Let's set up camp and get some sleep."

"Okay." Lee said.

Akito began to set up camp for them with his super speed. Estelle rubbed her eyes and then yawned and that yawn seemed to fill her entire body with sleepiness.

"Come on, you've had a long day." Lee soothed.

Estelle sighed. "I just hope they're okay..." she said, starting to sound as hysterical as her mother when she and Akito first started going on their first adventures.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Akito said, showing an entire campsite.

"Fudo, you never cease to amaze me." Lee smirked.

"No big." Akito smirked back.

With that, the three of them settled in and got comfortable for sleep. Estelle just prayed and hoped that Max and Emmy would be okay by the time thye would find them, wherever they were.

* * *

Cherry held the crystal ball as she watched over the kids, then walked off to a stand, putting the ball back in place and sitting on her bed which was kind of useless now, more than ever since she was a dream walker now.

"This will be a chance for the dragons to show how strong they are." Kimba said.

"Yes, it shall..." Cherry leaned against her bed.

Felicity poked her head in her mother's bedroom. "Maman...?"

"What is it, Flick?" Cherry glanced at her daughter.

"Are you all right...?" Felicity climbed up on the bed and sat next to her mother.

"I'm fine, but your cousins have gone to Dragon Land..." Cherry gently stroked her daughter's hair. "Where is your brother?"

"He is asleep and having unusual dreams, he keeps screaming and crying..." Felicity frowned. "Do you think he has your dream-bending abilities?"

"Impossible, I was always told it skips a generation." Cherry folded her arms.

"Well, then, what's going on with Simon?" Felicity asked.

* * *

Cherry hummed, she decided to check on her son, going into the basement. Simon himself actually requested to sleep in the basement since it was dark, cold, and damp, much to his liking. He always slept just fine, but was screaming and crying like his big sister said he was and appeared to be having a night terror.

"SIMON!" Cherry sharply called. " **AWAKEN!** "

Simon did so and was panting while sweating.

"What happened?" Cherry sat on the end of his bed.

Simon reached out, grabbing a sketchbook with a pencil and was illustrating his dreams. This went on for a while until Simon showed his mother of what he saw in his dream.

Cherry took the sketchbook and adjusted her glasses. "It looks like Cassidy and that Hutch guy with Max and Emmy."

"Maman, his name is Butch." Felicity corrected.

"I know." Cherry smirked at that, then continued to observe the drawings.

"Ohh, you just said his name wrong just for the fun of it." Felicity giggled.

"Hey, I have a funny bone..." Cherry said innocently.

"So, what do the dreams mean?" Felicity asked.

"Well, for one thing, I think Simon's picked up the ability, because this is what I saw in the crystal ball when I went to visit Felicity, but not a whole lot... I told her to wake up and she went to Dragon Land with her brother and boyfriend." Cherry diagnosed.

"Ohh." Felicity smiled.

"Go get some blood.. You've had a long night." Cherry told her youngest child.

Simon nodded, he then got out of his bed, taking out his pocket knife and pushed the blade out, putting it in his mouth and he crawled around the walls and ceiling.

"What do you think he'll catch this time, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"Probably a possum this late at night..." Cherry shrugged. "This is going to take a lot of magic..."

"Yeah." Felicity nodded.

"How are you sure Simon isn't a dream bender?" Felicity asked.

"He can't be..." Cherry said. "Drell told me when I was younger that the dream-bending ability skips a generation... It can't be possible..."

"Maybe Drell was wrong?" Felicity shrugged.

"I would so love him to admit that if I knew where he was today..." Cherry replied.

"Why can't we just make our own magic mirror so then it can tell us where he is?" Felicity asked.

"There's somethin you don't know, when your father left Belle and Adam to come looking for me, he brought some things from the castle to help him on the way..." Cherry said.

"Hm?" Felicity looked curious.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry came into her husband's room and took out the mirror whcih used to be Adam's window to the outside world. "This really brings back memories, I remember when I was a kid and I wanted this thing so badly..."

"You haven't used it to find Drell before, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"I had no interest in seeing him again after a while..." Cherry shuddered as she remembered the pain and torment that warlock caused her when she was younger.

"Well, now is the perfect time to use it." Felicity said.

Cherry gently cleaned the glass and cleared her throat. "I'd like to see Drell... Please..." she told the mirror.

The green light flashed which made Cherry and Felicity flinch from it at first and then an image of the now retired warlock appeared.

Drell was in the Warlock's Retirement Home and he was talking with someone who had long black hair, but not as long or curly as his. **_"You're actually pleasant to hang around with..."_** he told the person sitting with him.

 ** _"Feelin's mutual..."_ ** the other warlock replied. **_"Think you can let me stay like this and decrease my sentence? I only have 20 years to go!"_**

 ** _"We'll see, we'll see..."_** Drell replied.

"That other voice..." Cherry whispered, she felt like she knew it. "Salem...?"

"Salem?" Felicity asked. "You mean the black cat?"

"Let me explain..." Cherry was never really there for her daughter before, so she didn't have much time to explain her stories when she would tell them to Felicity when she was little. "Salem made the Witches Council mad and they punished him by turning him into a cat for 100 years."

"Whoa..." Felicity blinked. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Right now, I wanna have a ltitle chat with Drell about this dream-bending to maybe find out what's going on with your brother..." Cherry said. "Flick, you stay here and-"

"Oh, please Maman, let me go with you..." Felicity begged. "We never do anything together anymore!"

"Flick, it might be dangerous..." Cherry glanced down to her daughter.

"I've faced many dangers." Felicity said.

"That you have... Even before you crawled out the depths of my womb..." Cherry murmured.

"Huh?" Felicity asked.

"Never mind that for now, let's go..." Cherry told her daughter.

"Wahoo!" Felicity cheered.

Cherry made a transportation spell and sent them into the Netherworld.

* * *

"Okay, enough idle chit-chat..." Drell took out his wand and zapped the black-haired warlock into a cat. "Back to your sentence you go."

"Aw, first Sabrina moves out and runs away with that Harvey boy and leaving her fiance at the alter, now I'm back to a pathetic pussycat..." Salem mumbled.

"Quit your complaining." Drell said.

"You never change, Drell, you never change..." Cherry's voice said.

Drell lifted his head. "Who said that?"

Cherry stepped into the light to reveal herself.

"Cherry?" Salem asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out..." Cherry said.

"Cherry..." Drell's eyes widened. "Look at you, you're so... Erm... Grown-up..."

"Nice save..." Cherry deadpanned and folded her arms. "Can we talk?"

Felicity hid close behind her mother.

"Sure." Drell said.

"Oh, I hope this doesn't take too long..." Felicity stroked her hair nervously.

Drell then brought the two to his room in the retirement home, he sipped a glass of water that was given to him. "So, Cherry, what's new?" he asked. "I haven't seen you since Sabrina's wedding when she ran away with that mortal boy she's so crazy about... Harrison?"

"Harvey." Cherry corrected.

"Right, right..." Drell chuckled.

"It's about my son, Simon," Cherry said. "I was doing my dream walking duties, but when I came back in the normal world, I was told he was having nightmares about what I told Estelle about when she was babysitting and going to sleep.." she then folded her arms. "I thought you said dream-bending skipped a generation!"

"It usually does." Drell said.

"What!? You never told me that!" Cherry got in his face, angrily.

Drell leaned over her. "Yeah, and you told me you would never have children."

Cherry bit her lip. "Oh... Yeah... I remember that..."

"So looks like we're even." Drell said.

"Really, Drell?" Cherry bowed her head. "I don't see you in decades and you still make a monkey out of me..."

"Yes, yes, I do." Drell nodded.

"Shall I call Uncle Atticus, Maman?" Felicity smirked.

"That's my girl..." Cherry patted her daughter on the head.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Drell gave in. "Be thankful I haven't cursed you with bad luck..."

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I suppose your gene just skipped a generation which makes Simon the new bender when the time will come..." Drell shrugged. "You just have to hope his dream comes true..."

"Simon's had nightmares since he was two, he was born a happy and healthy baby and then the day after he was born, he grew vicious and bloodthirsty." Cherry said.

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"You can only hope for that, your son Simon is so unpredictable..." Drell said.

"True, he never really caught the grasp of killing until he started to walk and talk..." Cherry said, then lifted her shirt slightly to show scars around her stomach. "He was even trying to escape from my womb before nine months passed... He was born with his own knife and these are failed attempts..."

"Yikes." Drell winced.

Cherry then put her shirt back down and pressed her fingertips together. "He's a very complex boy... I just wonder who would be willing to accept him into college that he wouldn't want dead by his first day like when we brought him into school... He's in Kindergarten now... In Simon's dream, Butch and Cassidy kidnapped Max and Emmy and they are threatening Estelle to come with her Pokemon if she wants to see them alive. How can we prevent this from ending unhappily?"

"The dragon friends of those two kids have to come into the human world and help rescue them." Drell said.

"But how?" Felicity asked.

"Estelle, Lee, and Akito are already in Dragon Land," Cherry said then. "Surely they'll run into those dragon friends of Max and Emmy's and she can explain everything..."

"Exactly." Drell said.

"How do we know it'll work?" Felicity asked.

"It has to..." Cherry said. "There's no way to mess this up... Unless Simon's dream ends unhappily..."

Drell looked to Felicity. "So, you're Cherry's daughter, huh?" he asked. "Do you hate the world and anyone around you?" he then asked jokingly.

"Non." Felicity answered.

"Drell, leave my daughter alone." Cherry scolded.

Drell stuck his tongue out, blowing her a raspberry. "When are you ever going to have fun?"

"I don't think my mother has had fun before..." Felicity whispered.

"True." Drell said.

Cherry glanced at them both. "Enough about me... Tell me about you... What's new?"

"Nuthin' much..." Drell leaned back with a small shrug. "It's okay here, no one bothers me... Occasionally Sabrina and Harvey come by once in a while with their boy."

"How is Jackson?" Felicity then asked about Sabrina and Harvey's son.

"He's fine, I don't think he has powers, it's hard to say for now, but he doesn't seem like he does..." Drell shrugged. "Sabrina might be pregnant again, she's been extra tired lately."

"We should meet up sometime..." Cherry said. "I feel like we haven't really had time together since her wedding."

"Yeah." Drell said.

"So, how's Hilda...?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, she's fine..." Drell smiled weakly. "Just fine..."

Cherry glanced at him. Drell then took out a newspaper and read it, putting his pipe in his mouth.

Cherry then looked out into the eternal night sky of the Netherworld. "Estelle, I hope you'll all be okay out there..." she whispered, not exactly praying, but hoping for her blended family. The next day would be the start of the new adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning in Dragon Land, there were voices heard as Akito, Estelle, and Lee slept. The voices made the three of them stir slightly as they hadn't expected visitors.

"They look kinda scary..." a male voice said. "Are they gonna eat us?"

"No, they're like Max and Emmy, but bigger..." a female voice said.

"I don't think this is safe..." another male voice said.

"Hey, could you keep it down? We're trying to sleep." Lee groaned, trying to get back to sleep.

"That one talked!" a different female voice squeaked.

Estelle groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes, then looked to see four colorful figures. " **DRAGONS!** "

" **HUMANS!** " the dragons called back.

Estelle and the dragons screamed and they ran their seperate ways, Estelle hid behind a tree while the dragons hid behind the bushes that had berries attached to them.

"Mm~... Dragon Berries..." the blue dragon smiled, licking his lips.

"Wait, um, you wouldn't happen to be friends of Max and Emmy? Would you?" Estelle asked out of hope.

"They're our best friends." the blue dragon smiled.

The pink dragon smiled halfway, but she picked up her wings and flew over, deciding to come out of her shell a little since this human knew her best human friend. "You know Max and Emmy?"

"It's a long story..." Estelle said. "Wow, you can fly."

"Lots of dragons around here fly," the pink dragon smiled. "You guys are humans too, hmm?"

"Well,... Mostly..." Estelle chuckled.

"Are you sure you should be talking to her? She could be dangerous." The green dragon head said.

"Is he always this paranoid?" Estelle asked.

"You could say that..." the pink dragon said.

"Aw, Zakky, she doesn't look that dangerous..." the purple dragon head told the green head right next to her. "Besides, she looks cute and I just looove her outfit!"

"Oh, thank you..." Estelle curtsied. "Oh, wait, I don't know any of your names."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was kinda rude..." the pink dragon said. "Well, I'm Cassie."

"Hi, Cassie." Estelle smiled.

"Hi, my name is Ord." the blue dragon introduced himself to the teenage girl.

"Hi, Ord." Estelle said then, smiling.

"And we're Zak and Wheezie!" the purple dragon finished with her loud giggle that followed with a snort.

The green dragon rubbed his head. "Uh, excuse my sister, she's kinda loud..."

"That's okay..." Estelle said. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Estelle."

"Nice to meet you, Estelle." Wheezie smiled.

Estelle then looked and noticed each of their necklaces with different symbols. "Nice necklaces."

"Necklaces?" the dragons asked.

Estelle gestured to her neck to show what she meant.

"Oh, these?" Cassie looked down, then back up with a small smile. "These aren't necklaces, these are our Dragon Badges."

"Dragon Badges?" Estelle asked.

"You don't know what Dragon Badges are?" Wheezie asked.

"I don't think so..." Estelle shrugged.

"We're born and blessed with them," Cassie explained. "Everybody has a different badge that symbolizes their civic and moral duty. Whenever we have an adventure together and do something that our badge symbolizes, it glows."

"Oh, that's cool..." Estelle smiled. "Have your badges all shined at once before?"

"No, I don't think they ever will..." Zak shrugged.

"That'd be kinda pretty though." Ord chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it would," Estelle smiled before shaking her head. "Anyways, we need your help, Max and Emmy are in trouble."

"Max is in trouble?" Ord frowned. "Oh, no! He's my bestest buddy!"

"What's happened?" Cassie asked.

"Someone took them and I think we need your help," Estelle told the dragons. "Can you help?"

"We have school..." Wheezie frowned. "But..."

Suddenly, an old yellow dragon walked over. "Hola, ninos." he greeted.

"Hi, Quetzal." the dragons greeted the older dragon.

"Sir, I know your students have school, but-" Estelle was about to tell him.

"Si, I know, Max and Emmy are in trouble." Quetzal already knew.

"You do?" Estelle asked.

"Come with me, and bring your friends..." Quetzal sounded grave.

"Could I help them, Quetzal?" Cassie asked.

"Si, Cassie, we will meet you to escule." Quetzal agreed, going with Ord, Zak, and Wheezie.

Cassie nodded, then flew by Estelle's side as they went back to the campsite as Akito and Lee were already awake.

* * *

"There you are!" Akito scolded his younger twin sister. "You don't go running off like that! What if you got hurt?"

"Sheesh, take it easy, Akito, you're starting to sound like Mom!" Estelle replied.

"Oh, my, I really am," Akito said before seeing Cassie. "And do you realize that there's a dragon next to you?"

"Yeah, this is Cassie." Estelle introduced.

"Um... Hi..." Cassie gave a small smile and waved a little shyly.

Lee's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. " **DRAGON!** "

"Lee, calm down, Cassie here is a friend of Emmy and Max." Estelle said.

"Really?" Lee asked.

"I'm closer with Emmy, but yes," Cassie smiled. "They're our best friends."

"Our? So I'm guessing we're going to meet the rest of their dragon friends." Akito said.

"Sounds like it." Estelle said.

"They're at school now," Cassie said. "I'll take you there." she then offered.

"Wait, you go to school?" Lee asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cassie thought maybe Lee didn't know what a school was. "A school is a place where you go to learn stuff, read stories, play, and..."

"Actually, in high school, we don't play, if you call dodge-ball playing." Lee said.

"You don't play in your school?" Cassie pouted. "That sounds unfair!"

"Well, I do play sports, but mostly after school..." Lee said with a rather cocky smile. "I'm a great player and a captain to a lot of the sports teams."

"Yep, it's true, he's really good at all sports," Estelle smiled. "Anyways, we better go and meet up with the others."

"Where is this school of yours then?" Akito asked the pink dragon.

"I'll take you there..." Cassie said as she fluttered her wings that lifted her off the ground. "Do either of you want a ride?" she then offered. "I always fly Emmy and Ord flies Max around."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Estelle smiled.

"Uh, think you can give me an actual lift to that school?" Lee asked Akito.

"Sure." Akito chuckled.

Cassie then came down in front of Estelle and bent down. "Okay, hop on! I really don't mind."

Estelle carefully climbed onto Cassie's back.

Cassie stumbled at first, but carried Estelle securely on her back. "Up we got then!" she said before fluttering her wings again and was going up to the sky. To Cassie's surprise, Akito was flying in the air and was carrying Lee, giving him a lift. "I never knew humans could fly..." the pink dragon muttered.

"Akito's a special kind of human and so am I..." Estelle said.

Cassie smiled, then proceeded to fly them over to her and her friends' school.

'I hope the kids are okay.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Man, I love the view from up here!" Akito chuckled as he passed the clouds.

Lee was just dumbstruck that he was meeting and talking with an actual dragon. What was next?

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Max and Emmy groaned as they were slowly waking up from wherever they were, but they knew that they were together and this was not their bedroom at home.

"W-Where are we?" Max asked, holding onto his sister.

"I have no idea..." Emmy frowned as she held him back.

Cassidy and Butch's laughs were heard.

"Come out!" Max glared. "I'm not afraid of anything! My best friend's a fire-breathing dragon!"

"Such tough words for such a little brat..." Cassidy's voice mocked.

"Who are you?! And why did you kidnap us?!" Emmy glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Butch's voice laughed. "This is the only way we can get the Pokemon we deserve!"

"Pokemon?" Max and Emmy asked.

"You seriously don't know what Pokemon are? What dumb kids." Cassidy's voice said.

"We know what Pokemon are!" Max glared. "We just... Didn't think they were real..."

"Yeah, and leave us alone, you bullies!" Emmy glared as well.

Cassidy and Butch just laughed at their threats.

"You're gonna regret kidnapping us!" Max glared.

"Yeah, yeah..." Butch laughed.

"I don't understand," Emmy glared. "If you want Pokemon, then what do you want with us? We don't even have Pokemon!"

"No, but if we know that twerpette and her boyfriend, they'll bring her twin brother along with some unique friends of yours, along with the Pokemon." Cassidy said evilly.

"And we'll get our just rewards, unlike those idiots, Messy and Lames." Butch added with a wicked grin.

"Who and who?" Emmy and Max asked.

"None of your business, but they're total losers and nearly made the whole Team Rocket name a disgrace and laughing stock!" Cassidy snarled, then smirked. "We just have to wait... Your precious babysitter will be here with her precious Pokemon and she'll have no choice, but to surrender."

"Not if Lee has anything to say about it!" Max glared.

"Just enjoy your cushiness while you can, 'cuz it ain't gonna last very long." Butch snarled.

"Let's leave them, their babysitters should be here any minute." Cassidy said.

"You won't get away with this!" Emmy shook her fists.

Cassidy and Butch just laughed since they were little kids who didn't have any powers other than the dragon scale to take them to Dragon Land.

"You bullies!" Max snapped.

"Don't worry, Max, I'm sure Lee and Estelle will find us and help us..." Emmy tried to soothe her little brother.

Max hoped that his older sister was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile, back in Dragon Land..._**

Cassie then saw the school come into view. "Land here, Akito."

"Gotcha." Akito nodded.

Cassie and Akito then landed once they came to the school for the dragon residents of this mystical land.

"Wow, cool place." Lee smiled.

"This is the School in the Sky." Cassie introduced.

"Sweet name." Akito smiled.

"Thanks." Cassie smiled.

The pink dragon brought the three humans in with her and Quetzal was inside with Ord, Zak, and Wheezie. There were also adult dragons in with them, including a certain purple dragon with green spikes.

"Spike!?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Akito!? Estelle!?" Spike asked once he saw the two humans he recognized.

"You know these humans, Daddy?" Zak and Wheezie asked in surprise.

"Yes, you see, these two are very good friends along with their older brother, since their parents, and aunt, and uncle, and pet dog are good friends with me and everyone in Ponyville." Spike smiled.

"Really?" Zak and Wheezie asked.

"Oh, yes, don't you remember the stories your father told you at bedtime when you were hatchlings?" the green dragon named Matches prompted her two-headed children.

"We thought they were just stories, but we new about the ones about Aunt Twilight were true..." Wheezie said. "When can we go to Ponyville, Daddy?"

"Never mind that for now," Spike said, then smiled to Akito and Estelle. "Oh, you guys have grown so much... You look so much like your parents... I still remember when I met your brother, he looks just like your dad!"

"Yep, he sure does." Akito said.

"Muchos gracias you all for coming..." Quetzal told the vistors.

"De Nada, Quetzal." the others replied.

"Oh, great, more Spanish..." Lee groaned quietly.

"Oh, come on, Spanish is great." Estelle smiled.

"If you say so..." Lee shrugged.

"What's this about, Quetzal?" Zak asked his golden scaled teacher.

"Our dear friends Max and Emmy are in trouble," Quetzal informed them. "There are adult human members from an organization called 'Team Rocket' who are trying to take Akito and Estelle's Pokemon. I heard about you all coming in late last night after I was grading homework papers from my dragon students." he then said, looking to Akito, Lee, and Estelle.

"Let me guess, the Night Light Fairies told you right?" Akito asked.

"Si, indeed they have..." Quetzal nodded. "I am close amigos with the Night Light Fairies. When I was a little nino, I spent a lot of nights sleeping under the stars... I didn't really have a home of my own and my parents and I slept outside instead of in our own cave... I remember being very scared at night, but the fairies were like a night light for me... That is how they got their name."

"Cool." Lee smiled.

"Do you know where Max and Emmy are, Quetzal?" Cassie asked her teacher.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the answer, but there is someone else who does..." Quetzal said. "I present to you, a human with dream-bending abilities who has foreseen this in her nighttime missions..." he then turned a chair to show Cherry in it with her legs crossed, she had her crystal ball in hand while she had her arm around her youngest child.

"Aunt Cherry!" Akito and Estelle called.

"Hello, dears." Cherry greeted her foster niece and nephew.

"How did you get here?" Estelle asked.

"I have my ways..." Cherry said, seeming to avoid the question.

Simon took the crystal ball, crawling down from his mother's lap and walked over to a stand, putting the crystal ball on it and clicked it on. The image grew staticky at first, but became clear.

"What's the crystal ball for?" Lee asked.

"We're going to use it to find Max and Emmy so Simon's nightmare doesn't come true." Cherry replied.

"I'm afraid to know what his nightmare was." Estelle said.

Simon glanced back at her.

"Max and Emmy got kidnapped?" Estelle prompted.

Simon nodded to her in silence to confirm that was what he dreamed about.

"Oh, dear..." Estelle gulped.

"Simon has a proposal..." Cherry said. "I know Cassidy and her friend told Estelle to come alone with her Pokemon, but I think you should surprise them and use your attacks... The dragons included..."

"Do you think that'll work?" Spike asked.

Simon merely blinked to him, not even reacting in surprise that a dragon was talking to him.

"Uh, you don't talk much, do you?" Spike asked.

Simon simply shook his head.

"Simon likes to be silent, but deadly." Cherry said.

Simon had a brief slasher smile to that and nodded. "Oui." he then spoke, but used French instead of English.

"So is that all we'll be getting out of him?" Zak asked.

"I loooove him!" Wheezie smiled, then bent down and tickled Simon's chin. "Coochy, coochy, coo~..."

Simon lowly growled, glaring to her as his eyes briefly flashed red as Hell fire.

"Please stop doing that." Cherry spoke for her rather sadistic and vicious son.

"So this crystal ball is going to show us where the kids are?" Lee asked.

"Yes, just wait for it to load," Cherry said, then hit the top as it was being stubborn. "Darned technology these days... When I was a kid, you couldn't use the telephone and internet at the same time."

"You're sounding like one of those old people." Lee said.

Akito, Estelle, and Simon cringed.

"Did you just call me old?" Cherry asked sharply.

Lee's eyes widened. "Uh, I mean..."

Cherry glanced at the boy, that seemed to make her fangs pop from her gums. She did not attack or feed on him, but she considered that her warning.

"W-W-What I mean to say is 'bold', you sound like a bold lady." Lee said nervously.

"Hm..." Cherry glanced at him, then looked back at the crystal ball.

"Phew!" Lee wiped his forehead. "That was pretty scary."

"Trust me, you don't ever, ever, _ever_ want to get on Aunt Cherry's bad side." Estelle warned her boyfriend.

"EVER!" Akito added with emphasis.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I won't get on her bad side." Lee said.

"It might be the last thing you _ever_ do..." Akito warned.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

The crystal ball glowed and it was showing Max and Emmy held hostage as two voices laughed at their misery.

"Where are they being held?" Cassie asked.

"Can you zoom it out so we can see what building they're being held hostage in, ma'am?" Lee asked Cherry.

Cherry held the crystal ball securely. "Zoom out."

 ** _'Processing...'_** the crystal ball replied and it loaded again to do just that.

"Does it always have to load?" Cassie asked.

"It's probably because its out of its main server..." Cherry said. "I had to borrow it from somebody."

"Who?" the others asked.

Cherry hid a disgusted flinch, then sharply sighed. "I'd rather not discuss..."

"You had to borrow it from Drell, didn't you?" Akito asked with a knowing look.

Cherry face-palmed and shuddered slightly. "Yep..."

"What?" Estelle asked. "Did you have to do something?"

Cherry put her hands to her face. "Yes..."

"What did you have to do?" Lee asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Cherry shuddered.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PUUUHHHHH-LEEEEASE!" Cherry was on her knees with her hands together in front of Drell who was smirking as he held his crystal ball out of her reach.

"Oh, very well." Drell smirked.

Cherry then stood up and reached for the crystal ball.

Drell then lifted the crystal ball out of her reach again. "You have to do something else for me once this is all over though... Ya know... For old time's sake..."

Cherry sighed and bowed her head. "Fine."

Drell chuckled, then put the crystal ball in her hands and ruffled up her hair. "I've missed this..."

"I haven't..." Cherry lowly grumbled and left with the crystal ball.

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"I should've killed that man by Sabrina's wedding..." Cherry groaned and put her hands to her eyes.

As if on cue, the crystal ball was finished loading.

"Okay, we got a location..." Cherry said. "It looks like a cave behind a waterfall... Why is it _always_ behind the waterfall?"

"It's so obvious." Akito said.

"What else should we expect from Team Rocket?" Cherry glanced back in deadpan.

"Good point." Akito and Estelle said.

"I don't think I've seen that cave before." Wheezie commented.

"It's forbidden..." Matches warned strictly. "You must never go there unless an emergency."

"Ooh, why do I have a feeling we gotta go there now?" Zak shivered in fear.

"That's because we do." Wheezie said.

"Your seester's right, Zak," Quetzal replied. "You'll have to get going."

"Wait... You mean us?" Cassie asked, referring to herself and her friends.

"But, we're too young!" Ord cried. "...Aren't we...?"

"Guys, please, we could really use your help in saving Emmy and Max." Estelle said.

"Oh, I-I-I don't know..." Cassie shivered as she appeared to be shrinking in size. "W-W-What if we can't do it? Oh, I couldn't risk never seeing Emmy again!"

"Uh, is it me or is she shrinking?" Lee pointed out.

"It isn't just you." Akito said.

"What's going on with Cassie and why is she shrinking?" Estelle asked Quetzal.

"It happens when she gets very upset," Quetzal frowned. "She shrinks like a shrinking violet..."

"Oh, dear..." Estelle frowned.

"Does that ever happen to you guys?" Akito asked the other dragons.

"I turn invisible when I get really scared." Ord said.

"Really?" Estelle asked. "And what about Wheezie and Zak?"

"Uh, I think we should just stay home where it's safe!" Zak smiled nervously.

"Zakkkyyyyy~..." Wheezie held onto her brother's arm. "Adventureeeee..."

"Is always scared?" Lee asked, referring to Zak.

"Zakky's a safety nut." Wheezie said.

Matches sighed. "He gets that from me..."

"Good to know." Lee said.

"Ninos, I believe in all of you..." Quetzal said, then picked up Cassie into the palm of his clawed hand. "Especially you, Cassie..."

"Please, Quetzal," Cassie begged. "I can't risk this! I may never see Emmy again and it'll be all my fault!"

"Are their Dragon Badges powerful?" Estelle asked.

"Only if they live up to their moral duties, will their dragon badges glow," Spike said. "It's the noteworthy task of a noble and brave dragon."

"Cassie, Ord, Zak, Wheezie, do you care about Emmy and Max with all your hearts?" Lee asked.

"Max is my best friend..." Ord smiled.

"And Emmy's mine!" Cassie added.

"They are fun to be around..." Zak admitted. "We like them..."

"Like them?" Wheezie replied. "We loooove them!"

"And no matter what dangers, would you have to face nothing will stand in your way of rescuing them, right?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I don't like dangers..." Wheezie frowned. "They're so... Dangerous!"

"But he's right, no matter what dangers we have to face, we won't give up until we have rescued Max and Emmy." Ord said.

"That's a good boy..." the female red dragon put her arm around Ord gently.

"Thanks, Mommy..." Ord smiled up to the female dragon.

"You know what, Ord is right." Cassie said before starting to grow back to her normal size.

Estelle smiled at that.

"Oh, I dunno..." Zak shivered. "Maybe I should stay home... Uh, Mommy, Daddy, don't you want any help with anything in the knuckerhole?"

"No, we don't." Spike and Matches said.

Zak groaned and frowned to that as he was roped into this adventure too.

'Come on, Zakky..." Wheezie pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Oh, fine, besides, Max and Emmy are our friends." Zak said.

"Yay!" Wheezie cheered and hugged her brother, kissing him right on the cheek.

"Alright, so then, let's go save them." Lee said.

"Where do we find this cave though?" Ord asked. "We're not allowed to go there!"

Simon sniffed like a dog once he picked up a scent, then crawled around and opened the door, sniffing around.

"What's he smelling?" Lee glanced. "A dead bird?"

"Blood." Cherry dryly replied.

"Follow that vampire toddler." Akito said.

"Uh, so, you guys are really vampires?" Lee asked Cherry. "Funny, you don't seem like it?"

"Oh, no...?" Cherry smirked fiendishly, exposing her fangs.

Lee's eyes widened.

"'Fangtastic' to meet you..." Cherry joked, reminiscent of a young female vampire she met when she was younger.

"Back at ya." Lee said.

Cherry licked her fangs. "Let's go meet the others, shall we?" she then left the school.

Lee nodded to her, but then shivered and shuddered once she was out of his sight. "That lady is totally creepy..."

"Come on, we don't wanna be left behind." Estelle said, leaving the school with the super strong jock.

Lee shook another chill and followed her with a smile. "Come on then."

They began to follow Akito, Cherry, and the dragons as they followed Simon.


	9. Chapter 9

Simon was like a tracking dog as he led the way to the two human children that the dragons were so fond of.

"That kid is always full of surprises..." Akito said. "What do you think he'll do when he grows up?"

"Probably be a serial killer." Cherry shrugged off like that was normal.

"Yikes!" Lee flinched.

Simon continued to follow the scent of blood until he finally got to where it came from.

Cherry came to her son's side. "Well?"

Simon pointed to the cave where Max and Emmy were held captive.

"Okay, I'll go in first," Estelle said. "It's me they want... And then, we'll surprise them..."

"Shouldn't you make it look like you brought Pokemon?" Akito asked. "Team Rocket might not be the smartest villains in the world, but I think they'll notice your bluff if you come barehanded."

"You're right." Estelle said, bringing out her Pokeballs before Akito gave her his Pokeballs as well.

"Here, that's a lot to carry..." Ord said before reaching into his pouch and took out a bag. "Here, you go."

Akito, Estelle, and Lee stared at him.

"What?" Ord asked. "You haven't seen a dragon pouch before?"

"We've never even heard of a dragon pouch." Akito said.

"We didn't even know dragons had pouches..." Estelle added.

"That's a new one even on me and my husband's centuries old..." Cherry murmured.

"Thanks for the bag..." Estelle said, then put her and Akito's Pokeballs into the bag, then whispered to it. "Don't worry, guys, no matter what happens, I'll never let you go, you're all my babies and I love you all."

"Well, you better get in there." Akito said.

"Okay..." Estelle carried the bag over her shoulders. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" Akito smirked.

Estelle glared back. "Really?"

Akito shrugged. "You love me really."

Estelle simply rolled her eyes before going into the cave.

"Why you gotta tease your sister?" Lee asked.

Akito shrugged. "I do what I gotta do..."

Estelle took a deep breath as she came into the cave. Simon secretly crawled in behind her and clutched to the wall and had his hunting backpack on that had dangerous and lethal weapons inside of it.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the building inside the cave..._**

"It seems like the twerpette is here and it looks like she has her Pokemon and her brother's Pokemon inside that pouch." Butch said once he saw Estelle coming to the building with the dragon pouch filled with the Pokemon inside it.

"Excellent observation, Hutch..." Cassidy mumbled.

"The name is Butch!" Butch glared.

Max and Emmy hid laughs at that, that was the best thing that has happened to them since their kidnapping.

"Oh, you kids think this is funny!?" Butch glared at their hostages. It's Butch, not Hutch, you better remember it!"

"Hey, calm down, Bill..." Emmy said to purposely make him mad.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch snarled.

"Hey! Rutch, Cassidy, I'm here! And I brought the Pokemon!" Estelle told them from outside the building.

"Heeey, the name is **BUTCH!** " Butch snapped.

"Quiet, Biff, she's come with what we asked for." Cassidy smiled sinisterly.

Max and Emmy still laughed since Butch was getting aggravated.

"So, we better go and get what she came here to give us." Butch said.

"I'll handle this... You watch the brats." Cassidy said, then walked off. "Make sure they don't try anything."

Butch scoffed. "What can they do?" he then grinned darkly to Max and Emmy who glared at him nastily. "Looks like it's just the three of us..."

"Yeah, me, Emmy, and you, Bubba." Max said.

"It's **BUTCH!** " Butch growled at him. "Weren't you listening to a word I said!?"

Cassidy left the three of them alone, already knowing that those two would agitate Butch while she would get the Pokemon.

* * *

Estelle gulped slightly, but put on her best brave face as she carried the bag of Pokeballs. The door of the building opened, showing that they were ready for her to give them her and Akito's Pokemon.

"You got what we asked for?" Cassidy asked with an evil smirk.

"Yes... I hope you're happy..." Estelle sneered. "Where are Max and Emmy?"

"First, the Pokemon." Cassidy demanded, holding out her gloved hand.

"The children first and then the Pokemon!" Estelle glared.

"Knowing Cassidy, she won't keep her word." Akito whispered.

"Pokemon..." Cassidy smiled darkly. "Then you get the brats."

"No way! Knowing you, you would take the Pokemon and then leave with the Max and Emmy." Estelle glared.

"Ooh, someone has gotten smarter since the last times we've seen each other." Cassidy smirked evilly.

"I've always been smart, I'm nearly a prodigy..." Estelle glared. "I saw right through your plan!"

"Then I guess I'll have to take the Pokemon by force." Cassidy said before bring out one of her own Pokeballs.

Estelle gripped the bag. "This wasn't in the deal!"

"Who's smarter now?" Cassidy grinned.

"Still me." Estelle said.

"Come on out, Raticate, go and grab the bag!" Cassidy called out, throwing out the Pokeball.

The ball glowed briefly and there came out an orange rat like creature who looked very menacing and glared to Estelle.

"No!" Estelle clutched the bag.

"Do you want Max and Emmy or not?" Cassidy smirked evilly.

Estelle squeezed her eyes shut as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You can't have either of them!"

"Then give me the Pokemon!" Cassidy glared before they heard an explosion from an attack inside the building.

The three of them looked and saw Max and Emmy running out of the building.

"What the!?" Cassidy glared back. " **WHAT HAPPENED!?** "

"My guess is your partner's frustration got the better of him." Estelle smirked.

And where she was right as Butch came out with his Houndour looking a little scared as they looked at Cassidy.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Cassidy yelled at Butch.

"They kept on getting my name wrong!" Butch told her.

"Raticate, make sure those two brats don't escape!" Cassidy ordered.

The rat Pokemon nodded to her and scampered off to track down Max and Emmy. It got right in front of the two kids before they could get any further, Max and Emmy tried to go back, but were then encountered by Houndour.

"Okay, Houndour, if either of those brats try to escape, use your bite on them." Butch told his Pokemon.

Houndour nodded to his trainer and bolted off. Simon was crawling on the cave walls, he latched onto a stand and stood on it, then took out a bazooka gun. Max and Emmy kept running and trying to find ways out of the cave before it would be too late. Simon shot the bazooka and made a door for them to go out of.

"Why you little brat!" Cassidy glared at Simon as soon as she saw what happened.

Simon glared back to her.

"Come on, Max!" Emmy took her little brother's hand and ran out the new exit.

"Oh, no, you don't! Raticate, attack those brats with Poison Fang!" Cassidy ordered out, evilly and cold-hearted now.

* * *

Raticate snarled and started to use his attack against Max and Emmy.

"Faster, Max!" Emmy urged.

Max ran as fast as he could as the attack was coming down. Simon hopped down and took out a shield in front of Max and Emmy to block the Pokemon's attack.

"Houndour, get that brat with the shield out of the way!" Butch ordered, not caring if Emmy or Max got poisoned.

Houndour snarled and tackled Simon. Simon growled as he was tackled to the ground and was pinned down. Raticate then scampered after Max and Emmy to try his attack again. Max and Emmy came to the end of the cave, only to find a very big drop down below with rushing waters.

Raticate now jumped and was about to strike its attack on them. Emmy and Max held each other as they awaited for the attack to hit or for them to be saved. The dragons saw what was about to happen to their two human friends and where this caused something to happen. The young dragons mustered all of their courage,

"Come on, guys, it's now or never!" Ord called, trying to be brave for once.

"Right!" the others agreed.'

* * *

The dragons flew up in the air as Max and Emmy felt like their days were numbered. And where the dragons flew in just in time as they grabbed Emmy and Max and saved them from the Poison Fang. Raticate growled and tried to poision the dragons now. Cassie and Ord put Max and Emmy on their backs. Zak and Wheezie glared at Raticate, and even though they were good dragons, they burned the Pokemon with their fire breath since he was trying to hurt their friends. And where Raticate was blown away by the flames, but was still able to stand.

"Darn, that wasn't enough..." Wheezie frowned.

"It's okay, Wheezie, we did our best." Zak soothed his sister.

Then before anything else Ord's, Cassie's, Wheezie's, and Zak's badges started to glow brightly.

"Whoa!" Max flinched from the bright light. "Cool!" he then lost his balance for a moment and started to fall.

"MAX!" Emmy cried.

Max screamed as he then fell in the water and was rushing to a waterfall.

"MAX!" Akito saw that and gasped, he then took off his shoes and jumped into the water.

"Is he crazy!?" Lee panicked. "He'll get killed out there!"

"Just wait." Estelle smiled, knowing that Akito would be able to save Max.


	10. Chapter 10

Akito looked down to his feet as there was a glow underwater and he ducked down under the water, not even holding his breath and started to swim after the four-year-old boy. Emmy began to pray that Max would be saved and okay and where Akito swam at super speed and caught the four-year-old boy and then flew out with the four-year-old boy in his arms. Max spit out some water like a statue's faucet and looked up to Akito. Akito smiled back down to him. With him flying in the air, Akito was dried off and where his tail fin changed back to his legs.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"What was what?" Akito acted like he didn't know.

"Mm-mm..." Akito still shrugged.

Max glanced at Akito. "Uh, thanks for saving me."

"Think nothing of it." Akito ruffled up his hair.

Everyone looked and saw that Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie now looked like noble, brave, and strong dragons.

"Whoa..." Max and Emmy blinked.

"Come here, Max, we better get you to a safer ground." Ord picked up his human best friend.

Cassie and Ord then flew Max and Emmy back to safety, once they were secure, they flew back over to Zak and Wheezie to teah Cassidy and Butch a lesson.

* * *

"I think we might be in big trouble now." Butch said nervously.

"What a wonderful observation you have..." Cassidy rolled her eyes at him.

"You hurt my little buddy and now I'm gonna hurt you!" Ord glared at the two bad guys.

"Let's see if dragons can be caught in Pokeballs too." Cassidy said before bringing out a Pokeball.

Estelle flinched a little in worry and was overwhelmed. Simon managed to pin on top of Butch's Pokemon, stomp on its head, and he latched onto Cassidy to make her fall.

" **GET OFF OF ME!** " Cassidy growled, trying to pry and shove him off.

"Looks like someone's having a little trouble with the little twerp." Butch smirked.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Cassidy glared at her teammate.

Simon kept crawling all around her body and then jumped up and gave her a swift kick in the face. Cassidy grunted in total pain, then fell to the ground suddenly. Simon then hopped to the ground and took out a hunting gun to Butch.

"I don't think so, brat!" Butch growled as he took out one of his Pokeballs. "Mightyena, go!" he then threw the ball to release one of his Pokemon. "What's the matter, brat? Don't got Pokemon like your precious big sister?"

This caused for Simon to glare at him. Butch laughed as he then commanded his Pokemon. Simon snarled and pounced on top of the Mightyena and started to wrestle him. The Pokeball Cassidy threw hit Ord on the head.

"Ow!" Ord groaned and rubbed his head. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Oh, and wouldn't you know it? I'm not a very nice person." Cassidy smirked evilly.

"You better say sorry right now!" Ord demanded.

"Who's gonna make me?" Cassidy put her hands on her hips. "You're a big and strong dragon, but you cry for your mommy all the time!"

This caused Ord to breathe fire right at her, frying her to a crisp. Cassidy yelled out, surprised that Ord actually did that like the mighty dragon he appeared to be.

"My daddy told me to always say sorry when hurting a lady," Ord glared at the human woman. "Luckily for me, you're not a lady, you're the monster, not me!"

"Raticate, teach this dragon a few manners with Super Fang!" Cassidy ordered.

Raticate responded to her and used his attack on Ord. Wheezie and Zak got in Raticate's way and attacked it with their own flames frying it to a crisp and causing it to land on the ground, fainting, looking as if it was defeated in battle.

"Ride 'em, cowboy!" Wheezie cheered with a laugh and high-fived her brother.

"Uh-oh." Butch said.

"Hi!" Cassie flew in front of his face.

"Erm... Hello, there..." Butch smiled nervously.

"Oh, come on, Butch grow some backbone." Cassidy said.

" **IT'S BUTCH, YA GOT IT!?** " Butch snapped, then realized something. "Oh, that's what she said..."

Cassie decided to show how brave she was by breathing fire on him, leaving Butch fried to a crisp with his hair looking like an Afro. There was laughter heard at Butch's humiliation and misfortune.

"Wow, Cassie!" Wheezie was surprised at her shy friend's use of attack.

"Thanks." Cassie smiled.

"Now what, Cassidy?" Butch asked.

"I suggest you surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight." Cherry said as she came in, carrying Simon in her arm and was sitting on the knocked out Mightyena.

"Oh, come on, what's next, that blue dragon is going to threaten us to leave or else?" Cassidy asked with a scoff.

"Exactly!" Ord got in her face, looking menacing for a change.

"Oh, come on, I was only kidding!" Cassidy groaned.

"I think it's time for Team Rocket to blast off again." Cherry grinned evilly to Cassidy.

"I hate when you're right." Cassidy glared.

"Nyah!" Cherry stuck her tongue out and stretched down her eyelid.

Simon took out a pistol and glared at Cassidy and Butch, holding it up to them.

"Kid, put that down, it ain't a toy!" Butch yelled out as he put his arms up with Cassidy and the two backed up.

Simon glared, still slowly coming forward with the pistol which made Cassidy and Butch back up against the cave edge and the two fell down past the waterfall and they splashed hardly into the water.

"Do you think will see those two again?" Max asked.

"Hopefully not for a really long time, buddy." Lee ruffled up Max's hair again.

Max laughed and smiled to him. "Quit it!"

Cassidy and Butch washed up and crawled out to dry land. They then tried to get away, but Simon was there, waiting for them. He held up his pistol to them again, looking menacing. Cassidy and Butch screamed and ran away from him and their Pokemon that had been activated chased after them. Simon nodded firmly, he then opened his mouth and shot the trigger in his mouth to reveal he only had cream soda inside of the gun and it was actually a toy.

"Wait, that gun was just a toy?" Akito asked.

Simon nodded, then licked his lips, but kept his stoic look instead of an expression of enjoyment.

"Well, at least it scared off those two." Lee said.

Simon gave a stoic thumb's up.

"I swear, I shudder to imagine what you plan to do with your future..." Akito said to his younger vampire cousin. "What do you plan on doing anyway?"

Simon smirked darkly as he had a vision in his head. He saw himself behind a podium and held out his arms and millions of people all around him bowed down to him like he was the dictator of the universe.

"Never mind, don't tell me." Akito said, interrupting Simon's vision.

Simon gave a nod.


	11. Chapter 11

The young dragons came back to school to celebrate their victory.

"I-I don't believe it..." Spike blinked.

"What?" Ord asked. "What is it?"

"Quetzal, is this possible?" Ord's mother asked.

Quetzal came over to his students. "Well, I'll be... Never in all my years as a schoolteacher have I seen such a thing!"

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"Look for yourselves." Matches told them.

The dragons looked down and all of their badges were shining all together at once.

"H-Hey, our badges are glowing together!" Zak cheered.

"What does this mean?" Wheezie asked.

"I applaud you, ninos," Quetzal smiled. "You are only students and yet you have truly become what true dragons are... Strong, heroic, helpful, and true to friends... I propose a fiesta at school for tomorrow to celebrate you!"

The dragons cheered and laughed together, liking the sound of that.

"It's best you two go back home and rest up," Quetzal said to Max and Emmy. "You've had an exhausting day..."

"Aww... Can't we have the party now?" Max pouted, then let out an exhausted yawn.

"You should rest for now," Cherry said. "By the time you come back, you can party all day and all night."

"Alright." Max pouted.

"But... How do we get home?" Lee asked.

"We know how." Emmy said, referring to herself and her brother.

Lee and Estelle looked curious, then back at the kids.

"Take our hands." Max told the teenagers.

"Aunt Cherry, Simon, what about you?" Akito asked, but didn't see his aunt and little cousin anymore. "Aunt Cherry? Simon...?"

"That was weird, they were just here." Lee said.

"Anyway... Let's get you two home." Estelle said.

Emmy, Max, Akito, Lee, and Estelle took their hands as the dragons smiled and waved to them.

"I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home, until next time." Max and Emmy said together.

"Ohh, so that's how, just like the rhyme the scale had." Estelle smiled.

* * *

The humans were then transported out of Dragon Land and right back into Max and Emmy's playroom.

"So, you guys weren't kidding about the dragons." Lee smiled.

"Nope." Max smiled.

Emmy yawned and stretched. "Phew... I'm tired.."

"Then let's get you two to bed." Estelle smiled.

"Aw, but I'm not... Tired..." Max said again, but yawned.

Lee and Estelle carried Max and Emmy to their bedrooms to let them get some sleep after a long adventure. This was going to be one adventure neither of the kids would ever forget. Lee and Estelle went to the guest room and went straight to bed. They all deserved some rest after that adventure.

* * *

Akito was about to go home, but even he was exhausted, so he decided to sleep on the family couch. Everybody went straight to sleep after that. Cherry and Simon came back as Felicity was playing magical checkers with Drell.

Felicity smirked as she got to the end of the board. "King moi!"

Drell's eyes widened that he had been beaten and he gaped at her. "You... You beat me!" he gasped in response.

Felicity smirked and leaned back.

Cherry came over to the warlock and her daughter. "Time to go."

"No, no, it is not time to go!" Drell refused to lose, then looked to Simon. "I challenge that baby bat!"

"Drell, we need to-" Cherry spoke up.

" **REMATCH!** " Drell demanded.

Cherry sighed, she was not as scared of him as she used to be, so she only barely slightly flinched at his yelling. "Fine..."

Felicity put her younger brother in her spot so Drell could challenge Simon.

"Let's see how well you do." Drell said.

Simon glanced stoically to Drell. Drell put the pieces back on and was about to give Simon the red pieces. Simon snarled, pointing violently to the black pieces.

"Huh?" Drell asked.

"You better let him have the black pieces." Cherry said.

"Um,... Okay..." Drell gave the black pieces as he then took the red. "Feisty little one, isn't he?"

"I don't know where he gets it." Cherry said as Simon stared rather evilly to the former Head of the Witches Council.

"Oh, I think I do." Drell glared.

"Really, where?" Felicity asked.

Drell chuckled. "I just wonder where you got your personality from..."

"I was only raised by Papa for the first eight years of my life..." Felicity said. "He says he named me 'Felicity' because I have a lot of happiness..."

"Says the man who claimed that happiness is so depressing..." Drell leaned back as Simon got his pieces ready.

"Well, Papa was different back then." Felicity said.

Simon smiled victorious, feeling he was going to win.

"Okay, ready, Half-Pint?" Drell smirked to Simon.

Simon nodded, but kept his rarely used smile.

Drell cracked his knuckles. "Okay... If your'e anything like your mother, you're going to suffer from extreme public humiliation."

Simon glared at him.

"Yeah, if you try to humiliate him, he will make your life a living nightmare by trying to kill you." Felicity said.

"Cherry..." Drell looked over to his former victim.

"Dead serious..." Cherry looked back, nearly looking as stoic as her youngest child. "Simon doesn't take kindly to teasing, humiliation, or hurting him of any kind... Drell, I fear you will be the one endangered, not my son."

This caused for Drell to gulp out of nervousness. But for Simon, he just simply moved one of his pieces. Drell wiped his forehead and moved one of his pieces. Simon moved the other. Drell was about to move one piece, he slid it with his large finger. Simon raised a brow to that, almost as if he could sense Drell's fear and anxiety. Drell was indeed afraid and where this would make Cherry's day. Cherry smirked at Drell's misery. Simon jumped the pieces across the board and collected Drell's red pieces in his hand, winning the game by ultimate.


	12. Chapter 12

"NO WAY!" Drell glared and slammed his hand on the board which nearly split it in half.

"Aww, don't be a spoilsport, Drell." Cherry playfully pouted.

"You shut up!" Drell glared at her.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him. Simon smirked out of victory and was happy with himself as he was victorious.

"You tiny little vampires are so annoying..." Drell groaned at the visiting family.

"Yeah, yeah." Felicity smirked at the strong warlock.

"Looks like I win this round..." Cherry patted Drell on the head.

"I knew I should've eaten you the last time I turned you into a mouse..." Drell folded his arms with an annoyed scowl.

"So, how did it go, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"Simon's dream did not come true..." Cherry revealed with praise in her voice. "Even if it was mostly concerning Estelle, everybody had a great role to play and doing their part to save Max and Emmy in Dragon Land... Hopefully the dragons and Pokemon will all be safe for a while now."

"I hope so." Felicity smiled.

Cherry gently patted her daughter on the head, then picked up Simon in her arms. "Goodbye, Drell."

"Uh, Cherry, how about a game?" Drell offered with a sheepish smile. "I promise not to get mad if you beat me."

"That promise is like a bull in a china shop," Cherry replied. "It's bound to be broken within milliseconds."

"Oh, come on, just one game." Drell said.

"Drell..." Cherry glanced. "What's with you? You're never this clingy, why don't you play with Hilda?"

"Just play a game..." Drell pleaded. "Please? Just one game...?"

Cherry sighed, then set Simon down and went over to sit across from him. "Fine."

"Thank you," Drell smiled. "I promise, just one game."

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Drell then set up a new board and set the pieces up. "I promise not to laugh if you lose..."

"Maman never loses..." Felicity whispered.

"I heard that." Drell said.

"I hope you did..." Cherry's eyes flashed at him.

"Um, okay?" Drell said, confused.

Cherry then went first. Drell then followed after her.

* * *

"This is so dumb...' Cherry sighed as she was playing a game she hated.

Simon nodded, agreeing with his mother of how dumb this was. Drell smiled eagerly as he played with her and had some company.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she played the game with tedious boredom. "Seriously, Drell, where's Hilda?"

Drell didn't seem to want to answer that question. "Oh, look, I think you're winning!"

"Drell, where is Hilda?" Cherry asked.

"Oooh, you can king me..." Drell grinned.

"Drell..." Cherry darted her eyes. "Tell me... Or I'll call Atticus."

Drell sunk in his chair. "What's important is that I'm not hurting you..."

Cherry's fangs seemed to pop from her mouth.

Drell's eyes widened, he then took a deep breath. "She left me..."

"Wait, she what?" Cherry asked as if she didn't hear him clearly.

"She left me..." Drell repeated with pain in his voice.

"She left you...?" Cherry repeated.

"I'm not saying it again..." Drell then glared, sounding like his old self toward her again. He then stood up, ending the game early and walked off. "I forfeit..."

Cherry then walked after him. "Drell, what happened?"

"Good night!" Drell opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut, not wanting to say anymore. There was then heavy and painful crying heard from the other side of the door.

"Hilda couldn't have done that..." Cherry whispered. "Sure, she was mad at him at first, but they got really close and in love with each other again and I was even at their wedding... There must be something wrong in the world of magic..." she then groaned. "Ugh, why do I feel like I have to do something that involves adventure?"

"We'll need help then." Felicity said.

"I'll call your uncle later..." Cherry groaned as she walked away from the door, taking Simon's hand and was sending them all back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at Max and Emmy's house, Estelle woke up first and she decided to make some breakfast for everyone. As soon as she started making breakfast, everyone in the house woke up from the aroma of the food. Estelle smiled as she was like a wife in the house, cooking in the kitchen.

Lee poked his head in and smiled, sniffing the food. "Hello there, ma'am." he greeted.

Estelle glanced back with a smirk. "Hello, sir, welcome to my kitchen."

"And may I ask of what you are cooking for breakfast this fine morning?" Lee asked.

"I thought crepes would be nice." Estelle smiled as she then returned her focus to the stove.

"Hmm, crepes." Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled back as she continued to cook.

Akito walked by with a smirk. "Hey, Mom... Nice recipe..."

"Stop that!" Estelle whined.

"Nah..." Akito laughed.

"Akito, come on, leave your sister alone." Lee said.

"Yeah, leave your sister alone..." Estelle repeated.

Akito made a goofy face, then decided to take a seat.

"Real mature." Estelle said.

"Come on, you know you love me..." Akito smirked.

"Ugh, what happened to you?" Estelle groaned at his smart aleck behavior that he sometimes used to tease her when they wouldn't be in danger.

"I just like to be a smart aleck when we're not facing danger." Akito smiled.

"I think you take after Mom in that way..." Estelle rolled her eyes. "Dad said she used to be really cocky when they first met."

"I agree." Akito smiled.

"Ugh..." Estelle groaned, then put the fruit in the one crepe she was working on. "Just for that, I'm putting banana peels in yours." she then smirked to get even.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Akito said.

"You better..." Estelle narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Max and Emmy eventually got up and sent morning greetings to the older ones as they helped themselves to their seats. And where the kids loved their crepes that Estelle made for them.

"What did you say these were?" Max asked.

"Crepes," Estelle smiled. "They're French."

"Cool, we've never had French food before." Max smiled.

"Well, it's always good to try new foods." Estelle said.

Emmy was a little unsure, but since Max was in the good spirit to try something new, she joined her brother.

* * *

The phone then rang.

"I'll get it," Estelle went to the ringing telephone, then answered it. "Hello?"

 ** _"Hola, Estelle?"_** Mrs. Mambalo greeted. **_"Is everything okay over there?"_**

"Oh, yes, very much, ma'am," Estelle replied. "We're having loads of fun over here, no need to fret or worry."

 ** _"Oh, thank goodness, well, we have some news, our honeymoon seems to have been cut short."_** Mrs. Mambalo said.

"Oh, did something happen over there?" Estelle asked, only curiously.

 ** _"Yeah, construction."_** Mrs. Mambalo said.

"I understand..." Estelle nodded.

 ** _"That and... Oh, I just miss my babies so much..."_** Mrs. Mambalo's voice dropped to sorrow.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you both early." Estelle smiled. "Would you like a lift back?"

 ** _"Gracias for your hospitality, but we'll manage,"_** Mrs. Mambalo replied. **_"We should be there about an hour or two before dinner tonight." But she then saw that there was traffic on the way back and decided that maybe they could use a lift._**

Mr. Mambalo came up to his wife and told her of the upcoming traffic.

Mrs. Mambalo asked him in Spanish if there was anything that would stop it or have them travel on their own and there didn't seem to be, she then returned to English to speak with Estelle again. **_"Are you still there?"_**

"Yes, ma'am," Estelle replied. "What's going on? I heard your husband."

 ** _"There's traffic coming, it looks like we might need a lift."_** Mrs. Mambalo said.

"I'll send my brother to get you and your husband then, just stay in your vehicle and wait for him." Estelle said.

 ** _"Oh, your brother doesn't need to resort to that..."_** Mrs. Mambalo replied.

"Trust me, you'll be fine," Estelle promised with a smile, she then remembered the upcoming party in Dragon Land. "I'll have him come pick you up in time for dinner."

 ** _"Well, okay, if you insist."_** Mrs. Mambalo said.

"Trust me, my brother's the perfect specimen." Estelle said.

"Yep!" Akito got all cocky again and smiled, holding his hands together and shaking them in the air like a big shot boxer champion.

Estelle secretly used her Brain Blast on her brother's butt.

"YOW!" Akito yelped.

Estelle smirked to that.

 ** _"Muchos gracias again, Estelle,"_** Mrs. Mambalo replied. ** _"How are Max and Emmy then?"_**

"Oh, they're doing just fine, they're enjoying the crepes I made for them as we speak." Estelle smiled.

 ** _"Oh, that sounds muy buena,"_** Mrs. Mambalo praised. **_"Is Max enjoying?"_**

"Yeah," Estelle replied. "I better go get myself one before they're all gone, I'll tell my brother."

 ** _"Okay, tell the ninos I said hello and we'll be back home soon."_ ** Mrs. Mambalo replied.

"I'll be sure to tell them." Estelle said.

 ** _"Gracias and adios."_** Mrs. Mambalo replied.

"Adios." Estelle said back before hanging up, then made her own crepe and sat down to have breakfast with her brother, boyfriend, and the kids.

* * *

"Was that Mama and Papa?" Max asked.

"They'll be here before you know it." Estelle said with a smile.

"But what about the party?" Max asked.

"They'll be home in time for dinner," Estelle told him. "So we can party in Dragon Land and by the time we're done, your parents will be here and I'll go home with Lee and Akito."

"Aww!" Emmy and Max frowned.

"You gonna miss us, kiddos?" Lee asked.

"Definitely," Emmy said, using that word again. "You guys are the best babysitters we've ever had!"

"In fact, you two are the only babysitters we've ever had." Max said.

"Still the best." Emmy then said.

"Well, thanks!" Lee smiled. "Maybe we'll do it again another time."

Max and Emmy really liked the sound of that.

* * *

After breakfast, everybody went to get ready for the day and changed. Once Max and Emmy were ready, they waited in the playroom as they had the dragon scale box, no longer hiding it since now Akito, Lee, and Estelle knew about it. Akito, Lee, and Estelle then went to the playroom after getting ready.

"A party with dragons... Hmm..." Akito smiled halfway.

"Never thought I'd be doing that while babysitting," Lee added with a small shrug, then remembered he had seen Akito with a tail fin yesterday and looked to his girlfriend. "Uh, Estelle, by the way, sorry for not believing in mermaid magic..."

"It's okay, most people don't believe in magic." Estelle smiled.

"Seeing is believing." Akito added.

"Yes, yes, it is." Lee nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Estelle asked.

Max and Emmy smiled excitedly.

Max and Emmy held the dragon scale as they joined hands with the teenagers. "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land of part." they all said together.

The dragons flew off the wallpaper again which circled around the humans quickly and transported straight to Dragon Land.

"Dragon Land, here we come!" Lee smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

The dragon parents came by the school to help set up for the victory party for their children and human friends.

"Too bad Pinkie Pie's not here..." Spike sighed with a chuckle. "We'd be ready in an instant!"

"Did somepony call for Super Duper Party Planning Ponies?" a pink earth mare showed up.

"Pinkie Pie!?" Spike did a double take. "How... What... Where... Pinkie Pie, how did you get here!?"

"It's a SECRET!" Pinkie Pie whispered loudly to him.

"Um, okay?" Spike said, confused.

"Hi, Spike!" an orange stallion with blue eyes and curly/frizzy brown mane came behind the purple dragon.

Spike yelled out and fell in the middle of the ground.

"Spike, darling, are you all right?" Matches asked.

"Cheese Sandwich..." Spike mumbled.

"How did they get here?" Matches asked.

"Secret!" Cheese Sandwich piped up.

"Oi..." Spike and Matches murmured about the eccentric party planning ponies.

* * *

As if on cue, Max, Emmy, Lee, Estelle, and Akito arrived.

"Hi, everybody!" Max smiled.

"Hola!" Emmy added.

"Max! Emmy!" Ord smiled and rushed over to the two kids and hugged them nice and tightly as always.

"Ord, hard to breathe!" Emmy gasped.

"Oops, sorry..." Ord let go of his best human friends.

"It's okay." Max said.

"Hi, guys!" Cassie came up with a smile. "Glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss this party for the world." Estelle smiled.

* * *

Zak and Wheezie came over and there were a few other dragons that the group went to school with. There was even a dragon who didn't appear to have any wings and was in a wheelchair.

"Who's that?" Lee asked, pointing to the dragon in the wheelchair.

"Hello." the dragon wheeled over then with a smile.

"Lee, Akito, Estelle, this is our friend Lorca," Ord introduced. "Lorca, this is Lee, Akito, and Estelle, they saved Max and Emmy with our help!"

"It's nice to meet you, Lorca." Lee, Estelle, and Akito smiled.

"Hi, guys," Lorca smiled. "I don't think Max and Emmy have mentioned you before..."

"We just started babysitting." Estelle smiled.

"But Max and Emmy aren't babies..." Ord said.

"And why are you sitting on them?" Lorca then asked.

"No, no, no, babysitters just watch over little kids while their parents are away." Lee explained.

"You mean like an eggsitter?" Lorca asked.

"I guess..." Akito shrugged. "Anyway, where's the party?"

Cheese Sandwich came up behind him and blared a noisemaker.

Akito yelped and turned around. "Hey, watch that!" he then glared.

"Cheese Sandwich?" Estelle said confused.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Cheese Sandwich smiled proudly.

"How did you get here?" Estelle asked.

"It's a secret!" Cheese Sandwich smiled.

"Uhh..." Akito and Estelle blinked.

Lee looked lost, confused, and curious of the two ponies in Dragon Land.

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

The dragons smiled as music was played. There was fun, games, dancing, and just celebrating in the mystical and magical land.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" Lee smiled.

Quetzal smiled to the others having a lot of fun. The entire party was a completely success as everyone was enjoying it.

"Okay, seriously, tell us, how did you get here?" Akito asked the visiting Equestrian ponies.

"Fine..." Pinkie sighed, but kept her smile. "Twilight sent us."

"Yeah, Spike wrote a letter to her about you guys coming to help save Max and Emmy, so she wanted us to come see you," Cheese Sandwich added. "You should come to Equestria sometime!"

"We definitely will." Akito said.

"Anything big and important having?" Estelle asked.

"Just anxious to see you all again, it's been a while," Pinkie Pie smiled. "Ooh, it feels like only yesterday before your parents grew up and started their own lives after Princess Flurry Heart had been born~..."

"Oh, yeah, Mom and Dad told us about that day." Estelle said.

"Was she as cute as a newborn foal as she is now?" Akito asked.

"Oh, she's just gorgeous and graceful like her mother." Cheese Sandwich smiled proudly.

"We sure wish we could meet her." Estelle said.

"Someday you will." Pinkie Pie encouraged. "Oh, blah, blah, blah, let's boogie!" she then took Cheese Sandwich by his frontal hooves and moved out with him to dance with him.

Cheese Sandwich laughed and danced with his very special somepony. Estelle and Lee began to dance together as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Akito sighed as he was without Emi, but shrugged. "Oh, well..." he then decided to check out some of the other things in the party.

"Want some dragon corn?" Ord asked.

"What's that?" Akito asked.

"Watch this," Ord smiled, he then reached into his pouch and took out purple kettle corn pellets, he then threw them up into the air and breathed fire over them, making jumbo popcorn pieces that were a lot larger than popcorn pieces at home.

"Cool, but no thanks, I just feel left out since Emi isn't here, she's my girlfriend," Akito said. He then suddenly felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Hmm...?" he looked behind him to see who had done that to him.

And where to his surprise, it was Emi.

"Emi, how did you get here?" Akito smiled.

"Flygon brought me here," Emi smiled. "And he told me what you, Estelle, and Lee did."

The mystic ground dragon Pokemon let out a small greeting once its name was called by its trainer after Emi told Akito how she came to Dragon Land.

"Oh... He did...?" Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Yep, I did." Flygon nodded in Pokemon language.

"So then, shall we dance?" Emi asked.

"Aww... I was gonna ask you that..." Akito pouted.

"I think we both know the answer anyway..." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back, then decided to dance with her. Flygon was happy for his trainer and her true love.

"Nice Flygon." Akito smiled.

"Remember Lugia?" Emi giggled.

"I sure do." Akito smiled.

"I wish I could fly like you..." Emi cooed.

"Same here." Akito said.

"You do realize that you now have the same powers as possibly every Pokemon, right?" Flygon asked asked his trainer in Pokemon language.

Emi shushed her Pokemon, she was saving that for later as a surprise when she and Akito could have more free time around her home together.

"Wait, what?" Akito asked after hearing that.

"Oh, nothing~..." Emi smiled innocently.

Akito glanced at her with a small smirk. "Emi..."

"I ruined the surprise, didn't I?" Flygon asked in Pokemon language.

"Yes, yes, you did." Emi groaned.

Akito chuckled.

"Well, I was going to surprise when you visited Pallet Town next time, but I guess now is a good time." Emi said.

"After this dance of course." Akito said.

"Yes... After this dance." Emi agreed with a smile.

They both smiled before continuing to dance. Max and Emmy of course had a lot of fun as they always do in Dragon Land. Everybody, whether human, dragon, Pokemon or whatever, had a lovely time in the land as they celebrated another peaceful night in their home.

* * *

When it was close to a time for Akito to get Max and Emmy's parents, he said his goodbyes and kissed Emi as he was on his way out to pick them up so Max and Emmy would have their parents back. And where he flew off to do just that. Emi gave him a kiss before he left. Akito then went off with a lipstick smooch imprinted on his face and had a goofy smile from it of course.

"So, you're a Pokemon Princess, huh?" Lee decided to get to know Emi better. "What's it like?"

"It's not easy I'll tell you that, it comes with responsibilities and battle appointments once in a while." Emi said.

"How do you make time for school?" Lee then asked.

"I have tutors for that." Emi said.

"So, you don't go to school?" Lee asked.

"Not enough time and it'd be complicated to excuse myself from class just to see any Pokemon," Emi said. "I eat lunch in the Pokemon Center sometimes too, usually my mom comes by and brings me some."

"But don't you have your own chef?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but there's nothing like your mother's cooking, you know?" Emi smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Lee chuckled, then glanced to Estelle as she had cooked breakfast for him and two young kids, liking it a lot better than his mother's cooking though.

Estelle was teaching Emmy some ballet moves she knew.

* * *

Akito flew at rocket speed and landed close by the car Mr. and Mrs. Mambalo were in. The couple was discussing of Estelle's brother, just wondering where he was. Akito then did a quick stretch and knocked on the car door. Mr. Mambalo rolled down his window and looked to the boy. Akito told them in Spanish that Estelle told him to come down and help them get back home. Mr. Mambalo was grateful that he finally arrived, but asked him how he was going to get them back home.

"Just stay inside, sir, and both of you hang on tight, what I'm about to do might be a bit of a surprise." Akito said.

The couple looked curiously to each other, then back to the boy. Akito then went under the car and grunted before lifting up the vehicle. The couple felt worried and overwhelmed at first, but they had to remind themselves that Akito was only helping them.

"Time to get you two back to your house." Akito said before flying off with the car in his hands.

The couple nearly had a meltdown when Akito started flying. Akito smiled as he used his powers for good as usual and made sure to be very careful. And where it took him quite a while to get them back to their house, just in time for dinner.

* * *

Back in Dragon Land, Max, Emmy, Estelle, and Lee were then about to leave. The dragons were sad to see Lee and Estelle leave, but they promised to come back again whenever they could babysit Max and Emmy again which made them happy.

"Remember what we told you!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich told Estelle.

"I will!" Estelle called back as she came with Lee, Max, and Emmy so they could get home in time for dinner themselves.

* * *

After they got back to home, Estelle, Lee, Max, and Emmy began to make dinner.

"You guys wanna help?" Lee asked as he washed his hands.

"Yeah!" Max and Emmy agreed.

"All right, just wash your hands first." Estelle reminded them.

Max and Emmy did just that and were now ready to help make dinner.

"All right, let's get cookin'." Lee said as he put on a chef's hat.

Max and Emmy laughed, finding that very funny.


	16. Chapter 16

The four of them began to start cooking.

"You guys help your mom cook?" Estelle asked.

"Sometimes," Emmy smiled. "Though, I'm a better junior cook."

Max stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Maybe I should try that sometime with my mom then." Lee said.

"I always found baking a lot more fun than cooking," Estelle smiled. "But yeah, it's a great activity."

"How good is your mom's cooking, Lee?" Max asked.

"Better than the school cafeteria's, but not as good as Estelle's." Lee chuckled.

"Wow." Emmy and Max smiled.

"If that helps at all..." Lee shrugged.

"It's a compliment for me." Estelle smirked.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the entire dinner was ready just as Akito gently placed the car back on the ground. Akito wiped his forehead with a smile, then came to help and welcome the couple back home.

"Muchos gracias." Mr. Mambalo smiled at the boy.

"De Nada." Akito nodded with a proud smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Mambalo both then exited their vehicle and went back into their own house. Max and Emmy stood with Lee and Estelle.

"Max! Emmy!" Mrs. Mambalo's voice called.

" **MAMA!** " Max and Emmy beamed and ran out of the kitchen to meet their parents.

The happy family got together into a group hug, happy to be together. The teenagers smiled at the sight. Mr. Mambalo took out a gift bag and took out two boxes for Max and Emmy.

"Gracias, Papa." Max and Emmy accepted the souvenir gifts.

"De nada, ninos." Mr. Mambalo smiled.

"Thank you so much for watching them," Mrs. Mambalo said to Lee and Estelle. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Estelle smiled. "I'd love to do it again sometime."

"Please!" Emmy and Maxed begged.

"Well... I see nothing wrong with that..." Mrs. Mambalo then said. "But what about the old babysitter?"

Max and Emmy frowned, remembering their babysitter before Estelle offered to become a replacement babysitter with Lee. Suddenly, the family phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me..." Mrs. Mambalo then went to answer it. "Hola?"

 ** _"Listen, I know this is out of nowhere, but I'm quitting the babysitting business, it's way too much work watching over them."_** A teenage girl's voice said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Mrs. Mambalo asked.

 ** _"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore..."_** the teenager told her. " ** _You have to be like a superhero or something to keep track of kids like that!"_**

"We understand," Mrs. Mambalo said. "We'll start searching for two new babysitters right away."

The teenage girl then hung up. Akito whistled innocently as he was still by the doorway and would wait to be invited in for dinner if the family wanted him.

"What have you done?" Estelle folded her arms at her brother.

"You let me worry about that, kiddo." Akito smirked, poking her nose gently.

"You made her quit, didn't you?" Estelle whispered.

"I thought you'd like to keep busy when we're not doing missions," Akito whispered back. "Besides, I know how much you wanna be a mother when you grow up."

"I really do." Estelle whispered back.

"And besides, she's been complaining of how exhausting the job is for her." Akito whispered.

"yeah?" Estelle asked.

Akito silently nodded. "You can pay me back later."

Estelle instantly hugged him as her payment for his kindness. Akito smiled and gently hugged her back. Lee smiled, happy that those two never fought.

* * *

Mrs. Mambalo then came to the brown-haired girl. "Estelle, it seems we have an opening for a new babysitter... Would you like to?"

"Yes, ma'am, but only if my boyfriend gets to be included." Estelle smiled.

"Of course." Mrs. Mambalo agreed.

"Then we would be happy to Max's and Emmy's new babysitters." Lee smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Estelle added.

"Oh, muy fantastico!" Mrs. Mambalo was so proud.

"Hey, Estelle, before you leave, could you please sing us a song?" Emmy asked.

"You want me to sing to you?" Estelle smiled.

"Yeah." Max nodded his head.

"Um... Okay..." Estelle smiled. "What shall I sing?"

"Just anything." Emmy said.

Estelle began to start thinking before she got an idea what song she would sing. Max and Emmy smiled, eager and ready. Lee did the same, excited to hear a song from his lovely girlfriend. This caused for Mr. and Mrs. Mambalo, Max, Emmy, Lee, and Akito to go jaw-dropped by how beautiful Estelle's singing voice was. The song was very beautiful and entrancing.

Estelle smiled bashfully. "My dad taught me a lot of songs like that."

"Well then, he must be a wonderful song teacher." Mrs. Mambalo smiled.

"Yeah, Dad's the best." Akito said.

"Well, kiddos, we gotta get home," Lee told Max and Emmy. "This was really fun, but we have to go back home until next time."

Max and Emmy frowned, they then hugged the teenagers, feeling this was a rather bittersweet ending for them.

"We'll see you both the next time we need to babysit you both." Estell added.

"Hope it's soon." Max pouted.

"Yeah, real soon." Emmy added.

"Don't worry, be good, have a good evening." Estelle said as she lugged her bag over her shoulder.

"We sure will." Emmy said.

"See ya, squirts." Lee ruffled up Max's hair playfully.

"Hey, quit it!" Max called between laughs.

* * *

Lee, Akito, and Estelle waved, then left to get themselves back home after an exhausting babysitting adventure.

"Whew, that was an exhausting adventure." Lee said.

"I'll say, even if I wasn't here for all of it..." Akito said as he cracked his back.

"Well, hopefully, we'll be able to get plenty of sleep." Estelle said.

"Totally." Lee agreed.

When the three teens came up to their respective homes, they said goodbye and walked through the doors to get some well deserved rest.


	17. Chapter 17

"Phew..." Estelle plopped down on the couch where Dot conveniently was. "I think I'm gonna need a vacation of my own before I start babysitting again."

"I think that would be best." Dot smiled before nuzzling up to her mistress.

Estelle smiled and wrapped her arm around the fluffy spotted puppy.

Akito yawned as he came into his room and hit the bed, snoring instantly. Scruffy instantly went to bed with his master, not wasting a second.

* * *

"I guess the kids had fun babysitting..." Mo said to herself as she was mopping the kitchen floor. She then felt someone sneaking up on her.

And where the strong figure began to quietly make his way to her. Mo hummed as she was just finishing up her housework.

The figure then snaked up behind her and covered her eyes with a smirk. "Guess who?~"

"Oh, would it be the number one ace detective and newest strongest man in the whole universe?" Mo smirked back before her eyes got uncovered to show her husband.

"Bingo." Attiucs smirked.

The two kissed each other on the lips then and smiled to each other. Atticus even lifted his wife in the air while kissing her. Mo giggled and squealed from that. A letter then arrived out of nowhere which caught Atticus's and Mo's attention.

"Hang on a sec, Mo." Atticus told his wife.

"Aww..." Mo pouted.

Atticus took the letter and opened it up to read it.

" **ATTICUS FUDO, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE TO REPORT TO MY OFFICE TOMORROW!** " Drell's voice told him.

"Ow..." Atticus winced as he felt his ears ringing.

"Does that man not have an indoor voice!?" Mo groaned.

"I guess not." Atticus added.

"I hate it when that man sends those things." Patch said.

"Must've been murder for you." Mo said.

"Tell me about it..." Patch shuddered. "I wonder what he wants, feels like we haven't heard from him in years..."

"Must be important." Atticus said.

"I wonder what it's all about." Mo muttered.

"Knowing Drell, it involves the world of magic." Patch assumed.

"Yeah, I guess..." Mo said, then put away the mop and it's bucket.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Atticus said.

"I suppose so..." Mo said.

The End...?


End file.
